Will We Ever Be Together?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: Yamato Ishida (Matt) has been having an odd dream and doesn't seem to understand it...who's this person in his dream? Please R/R and plesae no flames!! Chapter 20 uploaded!! mimato...unless otherwise
1. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! BANDAI OWNS THEM!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

# Chapter 1

I walked into the darkness, not knowing what was waiting in front of me. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a sweet voice was calling me. "Yamato…Ishida…please…help me…Yamato…" the voice kept saying. I reached my hands out, but received nothing. The bright light destroyed the darkness and I could partially see a figure. The figure was a female; no doubt, because I could see the curves and that she looked like someone very familiar. I reached my hands out again, wanting to pull the girl into my arms and seeing her face. I reached my right hand out further and felt her hands in mine. I pulled closer, but…that was when my dream was broken by the sound of my alarm clock.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting up in bed and my right hand was reaching out for something. I shook my head and shut the alarm clock. "God…this dream…what's the meaning to it? Argh…forget it…" I said and hopped out of bed and stretched. I walked out of my room and knocked on my father's room. "Dad! Wake up!" I shouted and heard my father moan and grunt. I then walked to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror and began to gel my hair at the right angles and degrees. I brushed my teeth and did everything that was needed. 

I walked out of the bathroom and knocked on my father's door again. "DAD! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE…AGAIN!!" I screamed at the door. The door then swung open and my father walked out sleepily and headed towards the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me and began to take my pajamas off and slipped on my school uniform. It was only a green jacket with a white dress shirt and a pair of gray pants. Unlike Tai, I buttoned my dress shirt except for two buttons near the top, but I do button the green jacket though. I have a reputation in school. I'm a guy who has a band and wants to look sophisticated for only one reason. That reason made me who I am right now. 

I walked out of my room and started to cook up breakfast. It was pretty hard cooking breakfast each morning, but I got use to it. Today I made only three pancakes and got a bowl of cereal ready. The pancakes were for me while the bowl of cereal was for my father. I'm a growing boy and growing boys do need to eat more! I sat down at the table and started to eat my pancakes. After ten minutes my father walked out all dressed. He sat across from me and ate his cereal. 

"Oh yeah, Matt, don't make dinner for me tonight. I'll be coming home late." He said and then took another spoonful of cereal and milk.

"Um…okay dad. Real busy at the station?" I asked and took another bite of pancake.

"Yeah and also…I got a date with a very fine woman." He said and smiled evilly.

"Uhh…I don't even want to ask…" I commented and finished my last pancake.

"You know this woman too." He said and took another spoonful.

"Is it…mom?" I asked and got up from my seat. I walked over to the sink and started to wash my plate and fork.


	2. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS, BANDAI DOES!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

# Chapter 2

"Yup. Its her and she wanted me to tell you to go pick him up after school." He said and finished his bowl of cereal. He got up and walked over to me. He handed his bowl and spoon to me.

"Uhh…sure, I guess. Well, have a great time with mom then and don't stay up too late or else you will be late for work…AGAIN…and I think you'll be late today too." I said after glancing at the clock and finished washing the dishes. Once I finished, I wiped my hands on a towel and quickly walked to the couch. I got his jacket and was ready to throw it to him.

"Oh god!!" my father screamed and ran to the door. He quickly slipped on his shoes. 

"Hey dad! Catch! Bye!" I said and threw him his jacket. He caught his jacket and waved.

"Bye Matt! Remember to pick up T.K. and don't have a fight in school like two days ago. Bye and don't be late for school!" he said and quickly ran out the door. I straightened out my clothing and picked up my backpack. I found my keys and opened the door. I slipped on my brown shoes and glanced at my watch. 

"Well…I guess I'll have to go get Tai now." I said to myself and walked out the door. I then turned around to lock it and started to walk towards the elevator. I was in terrible luck…a woman who lived on my floor was pregnant and she was getting in the elevator. It'd take a while so I decided to take the stairs. It was only three flights anyway. I slid on the railing and hopped off on each level. When I was on the bottom, I started to head out the building. I walked towards my meeting place with Tai, which was under a tree near a soccer field. 

On the way, I remembered what had happened two days ago when I got into a fight with a kid in my grade. The kid stole one of my pictures, one from the Digital World. He was making fun of one of the other Digidestineds and I got really mad especially because he made fun of someone who changed my life! I beat up the kid and was sent to the Principal's office. In the end, I got my picture back and now my friends are afraid to touch my pictures. 

When I got to the meeting spot, I thought I saw Tai under the tree, but instead I saw Sora waiting there. _Oh yeah…Tai told me that we'd be walking to school with Sora and Izzy today…I guess I forgot…_

__I slid down the hill and ran over to the tree. "SORA! IZZY!! HEY!!" I screamed and waved to them. They both turned and waved back to me. Once I got to them, I brushed a bang out of my view. 

"Good morning Matt." Sora said and fixed her skirt, which was part of her school uniform. 

"Good morning Matt…now we have to wait for that slothful Taichi." Izzy commented. Sora and I exchanged confused looks and I suppose Izzy figured we were confused also. "Slothful, meaning…lazy…so Taichi is lazy, understand?"

"Uh…yeah…whatever…" I said. We then heard a voice screaming to us.

"SORA! MATT! IZZY!!" the voice screamed. We turned and saw…the "slothful" Taichi. The three of us waved to our friend.

"TAI!! HURRY UP!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Sora screamed. Tai ran towards us and stopped for a catch of breath.


	3. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DIGIMON CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 3

"I'm…huff…huff…here," he said between breaths. Sora took Tai's arm and started to pull him away.

"C'mon! We're going to be late Tai!" she shouted and looked back at us. Izzy and I sighed and started to walk after the couple. Sora and Tai became a couple two years ago after our Digimon adventure. Those two have either been fighting, kissing, hugging, and other mushy stuff. Izzy and I kept a good distance away from these two. Izzy and I were also whispering while the two lovebirds were talking about plans for later today, but then I remembered that Tai was supposed to come to my place today.

"Hey Tai! Aren't you coming over today?" I asked. Tai turned his head slightly.

"Oh yeah! Uhh…sorry about that Sora…I really have to go to Matt's place today…how about tomorrow and that I'll treat you to lunch today? How's that?" Tai asked Sora. Sora laid her head on Tai's shoulder.

"It's okay Tai and you don't have to treat me to lunch." She said. 

"Hey! There's our bus! Let's hurry!!" Izzy exclaimed and pointed at our bus. The four of us quickly ran to it. I was the first one there, Tai was second, Sora was third, and Izzy was last, but at least the four of us got in. Tai and Sora took the front seats because Sora did get sick when she's sitting in the back. Izzy took a seat near them and I decided to share the seat with him. I took the window seat though and found myself staring out the window and remembering my dream that I had last night. This dream had been happening for a couple days now. I wasn't able to figure the girl's face…and that's what I wanted know the most. I felt tired from all the studying I had to do last night and I guess I fell asleep on the bus because when we reached our stop, Izzy had to shake me REAL hard. 

"Huh? Oh…we're here?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes Matt…now let's go before Sora and Tai beat us to school!" Izzy exclaimed. I got out of my seat and the two of us got out. We looked around and saw Sora and Tai sitting by the water fountain and Izzy and I quickly ran past them.

"WE BEATED YOU!!" Izzy and I screamed as we ran past them. Izzy and I laughed as we ran into the building, but the bad part was that I ran into some girl. I landed on my rear and found that her books and papers had scattered. 

"Um…sorry Matt, but I REALLY have to go to the computer lab. See you at lunch!" Izzy said and ran off. I nodded my head and started to help the girl pick up her books.

"Sorry about that…I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said and picked up the last paper and handed it to her. She reached her hand down to me.

"It's okay, here, take my hand, I'll help you up." She said. I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Thanks and I'm really sorry about that…" I said again. She giggled and I noticed what it said her notebook.


	4. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DIGIMON CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT AND THE POEM!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 4

It said:

'Once I saw a knight,

Who was nice and bright. 

I wish for him to just look at me,

But I am ugly as a bee.

I want to share with him love,

So then…he'd be my dearest dove.

I love hearing him say,

"Go away!"

To a boy who I hate,

I really think he's my mate!

I want him to be part of my heart,

Before it is broken apart.

Yamato Ishida is my knight,

And will come and save me one night.'

I looked at the girl after noticing the poem and was just about to say something, but she started to run away and waved to me. I was confused with this whole thing. I started to head for my locker with still a confused look on my face. I opened my locker and found papers, notes, cards, and other stuff flooding out of it, but I didn't bother to move or dodge it all. The papers were up to my knees and I slowly picked them up and stuffed them into a garbage can. I stared at my locker door and saw "her", the girl who I had fallen madly in love with. Tai knew all about it already. He was the first to notice, but still no one else noticed. Her beauty had pulled me into a trance, but the trance was broken when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Davis's sister Jun. 

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you busy tonight, Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah…I am…why?" I asked. _Stupid! Of course she's going to ask you on a date…god…here we go again and good thing I AM busy…_

"I was thinking of having dinner or watch a movie with you if you weren't busy though." She said and frowned.

"I'm not going to be free this week or next, sorry…" I said and started to gather my books for first and second period. I then shut my locker.

"You aren't?" she asked. Tai ran towards us and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Jun, hi Matty! C'mon sweetie, let's get going to our class!" Tai said in a veeeeery gay voice. I was about to beat him up, but decided to play along.

"Alrighty Taichi, let's get going then." I said. 

"Matt!! Tai!! That's icky!!" Jun exclaimed. Tai and I started to walk away, but Tai waved back to her.

"Don't think about asking my honey to spend some time with ya, girlie. He's ALL mine! Bye!" Tai said while waving. I chuckled to myself and once we reached the corner, Tai took his arm off of me. Once we got to class and took our seats, we waited for the teacher to come and we both decided to talk for a bit. 

"So Matt…what's up?" Tai asked in his cheerful way. I sat down in my seat and started to tip my chair even when I was small I had fell and hurt myself. 

"Ugh…some girl…she's in LOVE with me…I saw it on her notebook!!" I said.

"You sure it wasn't another kid named Matt?" he asked.

"Nope…it DID say 'Yamato Ishida' which is MY full name and I'm the only Yamato Ishida in this school. Plus! No one except for the others know my full name!" I said.

"Gosh…then I don't know what to say then, but hey! You should be use to this, you have lots of fans chasing after you and all." Tai commented.

"But she wrote a poem…about ME and on one line she said that she wanted me to be part of her heart or else her heart would break…or something like that." I said.

"Hmm…well…I don't know then." Tai said. "But I'll l try to help you out though."I was just about to tell him not to, but our teacher was about to enter the classroom and everyone began to rise from their seats. Tai and I followed. When our teacher entered, we bowed and said good morning. We then took our seats. It was going to be a loooooooong day.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

After school, Izzy and Sora took the bus home while Tai and I went to our old Middle School. Kari and T.K. went to it now. Once we got there, we saw T.K. and Davis playing basketball and Kari was cheering. In the end, T.K. won and Davis was persuading him to play another game. "T.K.!" I shouted as I ran over to him. Tai followed. 

T.K. turned and saw me. "Matt!" he said and waved to me. I ran over to him.


	5. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon fics, but I do own the story plot and poem from the last chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 5

"Mom told you about that you were coming over to Dad's place, eh?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, mom still doesn't think I can't stay home alone. Oh well." He said. 

"Hey Kari, I told mom that I'm going to Matt's place. You want to come too?" Tai asked Kari. Kari looked at T.K.

"Sure, T.K. said he'd help me with my Pre-Algebra homework and now we can work on our Science Project too." She replied. 

"Well, you two can rummage through the apartment for stuff you need." I said. They both nodded. "Alright, let's get going."

"Hey! Kari! I could help you with your Pre-Algebra homework, you don't have to ask T.X. for help!" Davis said. There was a tone of jealousy in his voice also.

"It's T.K.!" Kari corrected him. "Also, you got an F on the last quiz we took, T.K. got an A+… AGAIN." 

"Aww…fine…I got to go home anyways, my mom's making macaroni and cheese tonight …bye…and don't you dare do anything to Kari, T.S.!" Davis shouted at T.K.

"IT'S T.K.!" Kari and I corrected him. Davis ran away and the rest of us laughed. We started to walk to my place, but before I opened the door I gave them a warning.

"Alright you guys and girl…should be careful where you walk or sit…heh heh…it's kind of messy in there…" I said and opened the door. 

"You sure this place is 'kind of' messy? It looks VERY…messy…" T.K. commented with smirk.

"Ahh shut up T.K." I said and pushed him into the apartment. Tai and Kari followed. T.K. and Kari worked on their homework and project on the kitchen table while Tai and I went to my room and discussed things. 

I plopped myself on to my bed while Tai slid a chair close by. "So…did you tell her yet?" he asked. 

I shook my head. "Nope…I just don't know if I should…I mean I've been having a really odd dream…" I started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Tai's stomach. He smiled sheepishly at me as I laughed. "Alright…let's get ourselves a pizza then and you're going to pay also, Tai!" Tai pouted and shook my sleeve.

"Awww…c'mon Yama-chan…please! Just treat me to this one, okay?" he said and gave me his puppy eyes. I hated when he did that. I shook him off of me and sighed.

"Alright…but next time you WILL pay or else I'll just tell Sora about that dream you had about her two days ago…heh heh." I said and smiled evilly. Tai's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" he screamed at me. I laughed and got up from my bed. I walked to the living room and found T.K. and Kari doing their homework. 

"You two hungry?" I asked them both. 

"Umm…are you going to cook something up, Matt?" T.K. asked in a scared voice. 

"Nah…I'm ordering pizza, why? You want me to? If so then I'll make sure I'll make something REALLY spicy for you…heh heh." I said and smiled evilly. 

"I'll go for the pizza! Make it…cheese." T.K. suggested. I turned to look at Kari.

"I'll have the same thing as T.K. Is Tai planning on chipping in this time?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He WILL next time…heh heh…" I said and chuckled. Tai came out of my room.

"I want cheese, sausage, squid, pepperoni, mushroom, pineapple, ham, and…hmmm…." Tai suggested while thinking for more toppings. 

"Ewww…" We all said (except for Tai) at the same time. I picked up the phone and started to dial. I called and asked for a cheese pizza. While calling, I could hear Tai complaining, whining, squealing, and etc. Once the pizza came, we all ate until we were full. Tai had four slices, and the rest of us had two slices. Tai and I went back to my room and talked. 

"So, what was your dream about?" Tai asked.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* MUST READ!! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: If I do not receive 5 or more reviews for this chapter or for the other chapters then Chapter 6 may not be uploaded. I do not wish to waste my time and receive no reviews. Please R/R and please no FLAMES!!


	6. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 6 

"It's really weird…I keep seeing myself in a dark room, which later gets lots of light and then this girl is standing near me. I reach out and try to get her hand, but I can't seem to even touch her skin. She looks very familiar too…" I explained.

"It better not be Sora, Matt! Sora is MINE! ALL MINE!!" Tai shouted. I chuckled at the sight of my friend's behavior.

"I doubt it was her anyway." I said. Tai smiled and nodded his head.

"Well…if I can't think of anything to help you out…then I guess you might have to ask Izzy or maybe Joe for help." Tai suggested.

"Um…sure…if I have time that is…thanks for the suggestion, Tai. Heh…it's the smartest one I've heard." I said and smiled. Tai's eyes narrowed and he began to punch me in the arm real hard. "Yo! That hurt!" I shouted as I rubbed my arm where he had punched it. 

"Heh…so Yama-kun isn't so tough as we all thought, eh? Hee hee." Tai said teasingly and laughed. I threw one of my pillows at him.

"Ah, shut up Taichi!" I said and remembered Tai hated being called by his first name, but only allowed Sora and his family except for Kari to call him that. Tai picked up the pillow and smacked me with it, but of course I blocked it with my arm. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he screamed and had his little tantrum. I laughed and heard the phone ring. I moved towards my night table and picked up the phone. 

"Moshi? Moshi? Hello? Hello?" I said. There weren't any voices, but I heard a sniffing sound. "Hello?" I asked again. 

"sniff…Yamato?" a voice finally said while sniffing. The voice sounded very familiar and I thought it was someone from the past. 

"Yeah…that's me…who's this?" I asked still unsure of who was calling. 

"Yamato…it's me…Mimi…" the voice said. My eyes widened.

"Mimi Tachikawa?!" I literally screamed into the phone. Tai looked up at me. I guess T.K. and Kari heard me because they both ran into my room and looked at Tai. 

"Yeah…that's me…are you busy right now?" she asked.

"Me? Oh no…I'm not busy." I replied.

"Matt…I'm at Highton View Terrace right now… I need someone to talk to…can you come?" she asked. 

"I'll be on my way, don't go anywhere. See you later." I said and hung up the phone. 

"Was that Mimi?" T.K. asked. I nodded and got off my bed.

"Hey Tai, could you look after T.K. for me?" I asked him and got one of my denim jean jackets out. 

"Sure…and I'll bring them to my place. I'll bring T.K. home when your dad calls my place." Tai replied.

"Thanks Tai. See you guys later. Sorry I couldn't look after you T.K." I apologized.

"It's okay Matt." T.K. replied. 

"No problemo Yama-chan." Tai said. We all left at the same time and wrote a note for my father. We walked outside of the apartment and that was when we separated. I got a taxi ride to Highton View Terrace, where I found Mimi standing underneath a tall maple tree. I saw the pink haired girl standing there with her eyes staring at the ground. I walked over to her.

"Mimi?" I asked in a soft, calm voice. Mimi looked up and I could see that she had been crying because there were tear stains on her face. I walked closer to her. "What happened, Mimi?" I asked again. When I was real close to her, she flung her arms around me and started to cry more. "Shhh…don't cry. Everything will be fine, Mimi…what's wrong?" I tried to calm her down. I rubbed her back and stroke her hair. Once she was calmed down, we both sat down on a bench and started to talk.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" I asked. She nodded.


	7. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 7

"My parents…they were arguing a lot and decided to separate…and sniff my mom went to France while my dad is still in New York. They wanted to know who I wanted to follow and I said that I didn't want to go to any of those places…so I came back here…but…sniff…I don't have a place…sniff to stay…and I called Sora, but her phone was busy. I called Izzy and Joe, but they were too busy to talk on the phone. I tried calling Tai, but he wasn't home. I was about to call the new Digidestineds, but I remembered that I didn't call you yet." She said and cried more on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. 

"Oh Mimi…shhh…everything will be fine. Don't worry." I said and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down again. There was a large gust of wind and made us both shiver, but Mimi was colder than I was. I had two jackets on and she was only wearing her blue and red shirt with the yellow star and a white strip that divided the blue and red. She was also wearing her white miniskirt. I unwrapped my arms and she got off of my shoulder. She wiped a tear away and looked at me confused. I took off my denim jean jacket and wrapped my arm around her. With my other hand I placed the jacket on her since she had curled up herself. Her knees were facing her face while my arm was around her. I covered most of her body with the jacket to keep her warm.

"Matt…do you know where I can stay for now?" she asked. 

"Hmm…since tomorrow is Saturday…why don't you just spend the night at my place and tomorrow we'll check if one of our friends if they can let you stay with them, ok?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Thanks Matt." She said. I smiled at her.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Now…why don't we go to my place? It's kind of getting colder out here and I feel sorry for you. Heh." I smirked. She giggled a bit and playfully swats my shoulder.

"Matt!" she said and giggled more. I chuckled.

"So…shall we be on our way now?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah." She replied. We got up from the bench and started to walk because there weren't any bus stops or taxis near Highton View Terrace. Mimi was about to give me back my jacket, but I refused.

"You need it." I said and she left it on. 

"You sure you aren't cold, Matt?" she asked. 

"Nope, I'm fine. Geez…look at you. You're wearing a miniskirt and a t-shirt. Aren't you ever cold?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not." She said.

"You see…I'm nice and warm with my long pants and my long dress shirt with my long green jacket. Heh heh." I chuckled. She playfully swatted my shoulder again, which made us both laugh. We found a taxi and rode it to my place. Before I opened the door, I turned and looked at her. "Oh yeah…careful where you walk…it's kind of messy…" I warned her. She nodded her head.

"I bet I've seen worst." She said and chuckled. 


	8. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The Samakashis belong to me! I just made them up to make this fanfic a bit more…wack (?)…heh…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 8 

I smirked at her and opened up the door slightly. I poked my head into the small gap and found my father sitting in a chair near the dining table. "Crud…dad's home…" I muttered to myself. I opened the door wider and Mimi and I walked in side. My father got out of his chair and turned to look at me.

"YAMATO ISHIDA! I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER TAKERU! NOT GOING AROUND AND LOOKING FOR INNOCENT AND FRESH GIRLS SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUN LIKE THE OTHER PEOPLE IN YOUR BAND!!" my father screamed at me. Mimi hid behind me with her hand on my arm. 

"Um…dad?" I asked. He stopped shouting and looked down at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Ahem…this is Mimi Tachikawa…remember? My friend who I met in summer camp three years ago." I said. My father looked at Mimi.

"WHAT?! This charming, beautiful girl is…MIMI?!" he asked. I nodded my head. Mimi got out from behind me and bowed.

"Hello Mr. Ishida." She said. My father's face turned bright red.

"Uhh…hello Mimi…umm…sorry about that…I didn't recognize you with that type of wardrobe." He replied. Mimi giggled.

"Thanks for the compliments too." She said. I chuckled and my father looked at Mimi.

"So…what brings you to a dump where Matt lives?" he asked. Mimi looked at the ground.

"Dad…I'll tell you about it later…umm…Mimi needs a place to stay for the night and I told her that she can stay here, okay?" I asked. 

"Sure, but Matt…where will she sleep and what should we do about her clothes? I doubt she'll want to sleep in what's she's wearing right now…" my dad commented.

"Hmm…" I turned and looked at her. "Wanna borrow some of my clothes?" I asked. 

"If it doesn't trouble you," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Mimi. That's what friends are for." I said and smiled at her. She then smiled back and my father commented another thing.

"Where will she sleep?" he asked. 

"Hmm…she'll sleep in my room." I said. 

"Are you sure about that Matt? Where will you sleep then?" she asked.

"Hmm…I'll take the couch then." I replied back.

"Actually…you can't…Mr. Samakashi is staying over with his son. Mr. Samakashi got in another fight with his wife and she kicked them both out of the house, so they'll be sleeping over. They'll be here soon. His son's going to take the couch and Mr. Samakashi is going to sleep in my room, which is pretty small." My father said. 

"Hmm…don't tell me I have to sleep in the hallway then…" I said and sulked. 

"I have an idea. Why don't you sleep in your room with me, Matt? I mean…one of us can sleep on the floor and the other can sleep on the bed. We've done it lots of time in the Digital World." She said. My father and my eyes widened once she finished telling us of her idea. (Author's Note: Should I make this a Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, etc. fic? If so…put whatever you want in your review…I'll decide)


	9. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The Samakashis belong to me still! I just made them up to make this fanfic a bit more…wack (?)…heh…by the way…Matt's song in this fic does not belong to me…sadly…hehe ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 9

"Ehh….but I thought you might want your own privacy though…" I said.

"That's what I wanted when I was small and don't worry Matt…it's ok. Just don't try to take a peek or do anything naughty to me!" she said and chuckled.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" I shouted at her.

"I was kidding…hahaha!" she said and laughed. My father laughed with her and I started to join in too. 

"That is actually a pretty good idea, Matt…well you should show Mimi where everything is and…you should warn her about Samakashi's son. I have to go out and buy milk and eggs for tomorrow morning. I'll be right back." My father said and left the apartment. 

"Who's this Mr. Samakashi?" Mimi asked.

"He's one of my dad's friends at the station. Don't worry about him…all you have to worry about is his son…Jack…geez…he's a true pervert…" I said.

"WHAT?! Then…what happens if he tries to take a peek when I'm taking a shower?" Mimi asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, Mimi…I won't let him do that to you. You're my friend and friends help each other." I said. 

"Thanks Matt." She said and smiled.

"Now…let's go on a tour to my room!" I said excitingly. I brought her to my room and she stared at the posters I had on my wall.

"Cool posters." She had said. I just smiled at her. She walked over to my dresser and looked at the pictures that were there. I had lots of pictures from special days from the day I was born till right now. I sat on my bed, watching Mimi look at my pictures. I didn't mind, but I did get tired of waiting so I laid down. I could hear her giggle and I saw her smile too. 

"What's so funny?" I asked with a smile. 

"In this picture, there's a little boy with short blond hair. He looks too adorable to be you, Matt." She said and giggled. She showed me the picture and smiled at me. I looked at the picture of me. I had very short, but spiky, blond hair. I was also wearing brown shorts and a navy blue tee shirt. My smile turned to a frown.

"That…was when my parents divorced…my dad took me while my mom got T.K…" I said. She looked at me.

"Aww…Matt. I'm sorry that made you sad." Mimi apologized.

"It's okay. I'm almost use to it now." I said and smiled. She looked at me worried. "Don't worry about it, Mimi. Oh yeah! I better get you some clothes and let you take a shower before Jack comes over." I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and started to dig for clothes.

"Thank you Matt…for helping me." Mimi said and smiled.

"No problem Mimi…by the way, you want sweat pants and a t-shirt? Or shorts and a t-shirt?" I asked.

"Umm…long sweat pants and a t-shirt." She replied. 

"Okay. You want any specific color? By the way, I don't have pink…heh heh." I said and laughed. I turned to see her reaction. Her mouth was opened and she walked over to me. She swatted my arm playfully again.

"Yamato!" she shouted at me and laughed with me. "By the way, I don't care what color…but don't make it white though…its see through." I nodded my head and took out a dark navy blue t-shirt and gray baggy sweat pants. 

"Here." I said and handed them to her. 

"Thanks Matt." She said and smiled at me.

"Here, you can use my bathroom…I don't use it that often though…so there might be some dust and maybe some bugs." I warned her.

"Uhh…can you check if there is any, first?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Sure." I said and opened my bathroom door.

I never quite used my bathroom for a while. I only used it when I came home late and my father was asleep. I've stopped using it since I've found it a lot easier to go to the bathroom and on the way, I could wake up my father in the morning. I checked every corner for a bug and didn't find anything. I took out a clean washcloth and placed it near the sink. I left the bathroom and found Mimi sitting on my bed. "There aren't any bugs in there, Mimi." I said.

"Okay…do you have an extra towel for me by any chance?" she asked. I nodded and walked over to my closet. I found two towels and pulled them out. I then tossed it to her and she dropped them. I chuckled at the sight of her dropping them and starting to pick them up. 

"Need anything else little princess?" I asked in a joking voice. She glared at me and before she went into my bathroom, she swatted my arm playfully again and quickly went in. I laughed and walked over to my desk. I picked up my guitar and took it out of its case. I sat on my bed and I could hear the water running. I smiled and started to play a tune on my guitar. After a while I added words to the tune, which was a tune that I played at most of my concerts. "It may not always be that way. You can't take nothing for grante-" I sang, but before I finished the word "granted" I was interrupted by someone who had opened my door without asking.


	10. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The Samakashis belong to me still! I just made them up to make this fanfic a bit more…wack (?)…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 10

"Hey Matt! I thought you were taking a shower, but I see that you aren't and I could hear you singing in the living room so I came and checked." A boy with short brown hair and pretty much a big mouth that he uses to talk really fast. He was my age, but he was still immature though.

"Umm…hi Jack…" I said and sighed. _Well…if Jack is here then Mr. Samakashi is here too…it's going to be a veeery long night then…_

"If you're not taking a shower then who is?" he asked.

"It's a friend of mine…that's all…" I said acting cool.

"Is it a girl??" he asked.

"Nope…" I lied. He frowned and was about to leave, but the water stopped running and we both could hear someone drying up. Jack looked at the door for a while. 

"Is this 'friend' going to stay over for the night?" he asked. 

"Yeah…" I said and wished that Jack would get his rear out of my room. I placed my guitar down on my bed and got up from my bed. I walked to my desk and looked in one of the drawers. I found what I've been searching for. My harmonica. I took it out and sat back down on my bed. I began to play a tune on my harmonica that only Mimi and the other digidestineds knew. The tune was pretty much a warning and told the others that they shouldn't move from their hiding spots. Enemies never were able to hear the tune because the tune pretty much matched the sound of the wind. I guess Mimi heard the tune because after ten minutes, she didn't come out yet. Jack gave up and left my room. Once he left, I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Mimi?" I asked.

"Is it clear now?" she asked in a soft voice. 

"Yeah, it's clear." I replied and moved away from the door. She opened the door and walked out in my clothing. "I was afraid that you might have forgotten that tune." 

"How could I forget that tune? It helped us all plus, it helped me fall asleep when we were in the Digital World." She said. 

"Umm…well then, I'll be taking a shower then…" I said and walked over to my bedroom door and locked it. "If someone knocks on the door, don't answer it, okay?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Okay." She said. I got my sweat pants and my green t-shirt. I walked over to my bed and picked up my electric guitar. I carried it to my desk and placed it down. "Matt, here's your harmonica." She handed me my harmonica. 

"Hm? Oh thanks." I said and received my harmonica, which I placed into one of my desk drawers. I walked over to my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I began to take a relaxing shower. _Aww…tomorrow I have band rehearsals at four…damn it…I know the words by heart already…awww…and tomorrow there's going to be a concert at nine…_

After my shower, I got dressed and walked into my bedroom. I found Mimi still awake and was sitting on my bed. "Hm? Oh hi Matt. No one knocked on the door." She said. I nodded my head.

"Ok…umm…you like concerts, right?" I asked her. She looked at my puzzled at first and then smiled.

"Yeah, I love concerts except that they cost a lot of money to buy tickets." She said. 

"How would you like it if I give you a ticket to my concert tomorrow?" I asked. Her eyes brightened.

"You would?!" she asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'll get you one tomorrow at four, when I'm at my band rehearsal." I said.

"Thanks Matt!" she exclaimed. I chuckled at the sight of this pink haired girl who was hyper over a concert, which was being performed by my fellow band members and me. "I wanted to be in a band before, but my daddy didn't let me though." 

"He didn't? Why not?" I asked and sat on my bed. 

"He said that if I was in a band then guys would go crazy and that people who hate me might try to kill me…" Mimi said and looked down at the bed. I reached my hand out to hers and patted it. 

"Don't worry about it Mimi. I bet your parents will be fine after some time away from each other. Also, if you want to be in a band…. maybe I can have a meeting with the other guys in my band, okay?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"You sleeping on the bed, Yamato sempai?" she asked. 

"Nah, you can Mimi-kun and by the way…I'm no sempai!" I said and chuckled. I got off of my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a sleeping bag and an extra pillow. I threw them both on to the ground in front of my door. Mimi laid down on my bed and I started to fix up my sleeping bag. Once I finished, I laid down and closed my eyes. "You can shut the light off now, Mimi." I said. 

"Alright. Goodnight Matt." She said and turned off the lights.

"Night Mimi…" I said and yawned. Tomorrow will be a heck of a day. It took me only a few seconds to fall asleep.


	11. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The Samakashis belong to me still! I just made them up to make this fanfic a bit more…wack (?)…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up early and opened my door. I walked to my father's room where I knocked on the door several times. "Dad! Mr. Samakashi! Wake up! Both of you guys will be late for work!!!" I shouted and started to bang on the door. Inside I could hear groaning and moaning from them. 

"Matt! IT'S GOING TO BE COLD! WEAR EXTRA CLOTHES!" my father shouted. 

I chuckled and headed out to my living room, where I found Jack Samakashi lying on the couch. He was sleeping like a widdle baby, but being a bad kid I am, I jumped onto the couch and tackled him.

"Huh?! Hey! Get off Matt!!!" he screamed at me while he struggled to get free. I didn't want him to be let go so easily so I continued to pin him down, but I had to let go of him when my father ordered me off of him. I just smiled and walked back into my room, where I found Mimi still asleep. I made sure my door was closed and locked as I started to crawl onto my bed. Mimi turned a little and I got closer to her. I tapped her shoulder.

"Mimi. Wake up." I whispered. Her eyes opened slowly and I quickly made a scary face. 

"Eeek!! Matt!!!!!!" she screamed and pushed me away. I fell to the floor cracking up. 

"HAHAHAHA!!" was all I could say. She took the pillow and whacked it at me. I then fell to the floor and got my pillow. We then had a pillow fight, but in the end none of us won. We ended up on the floor cracking up. She had her head on my stomach while I was lying on the ground. We were also breathing heavily also. 

After our pillow fight, I walked over to my dresser and took out a pair of baggy jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I turned around and looked at Mimi. "Are you going to borrow clothes from me today too?" I asked. She thought for a couple minutes.

"Umm…I guess so…sorry about that Matt…" she apologized. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Mimi, you'll just have to treat me to something later. Heh." I said and chuckled. She then threw a pillow at me, which I did not have enough time to catch. It hit my face and fell to the floor. I picked it up and glared at her. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!!!!" I screamed and threw my clothes to the side. I then took the pillow and chased Mimi around my room. She laughed and giggled as I chased her. I then pretended to trip over my chair and fell on to the floor. "Ouch! Geez that hurt!!" I complained and held on to my foot as if it got hurt. Mimi ran over towards me and looked very concerned.

"Matt! Are you alright??" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Oww…it hurts a lot, Mimi." I lied. She placed her hand on my back and helped me up, but I pulled her back down and pinned her down on the floor. I was on top of her. "HAHAHA!! FOOLED YA!" I shouted at her. Mimi's eyes widened and flames showed. 

"YAMATO ISHIDA!!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW!!!!!" she screamed and pushed me off of her. I pinned her arms down still and she wasn't able to squirm free. 

"So…what will the little princess wear today?" I asked and chuckled. She glared at me, but chuckled with me. I got off of her and helped her up. 

"Hmm…what do you have?" she asked. 

"Clothes." I answered. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Yamato!" she shouted and laughed. We laughed and I pulled out an old pair of dark blue jeans. They were still baggy though. I also pulled out a long green turtleneck and handed them to her. 

"I heard that it's going to be cold today and I thought you might wanted something to keep you warm…sorry about the color being green…" I apologized. She shook her head.

"It's okay Matt. You've done so much for me, thank you." Mimi replied and smiled. 

"Your welcome, so…you changing in my bathroom or in my room?" I asked. 

"I'll change in your bathroom, I still have to brush my teeth." She answered and started to head for my bathroom. I nodded and took out a pair of baggy khakis and a black collared t-shirt. 

"I doubt I'll be cold…I'll just wear my dark navy jacket…" I said to myself. I went to my closet and found my jacket. I then took my guitar out and sat on my bed. I waited for Mimi to finish and once she came out, I looked at her. "Want to borrow a jacket?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She said. 

There was then a knock on my door. "Matt? Are you going to band rehearsal today? Can I tag along with you?" a voice asked. I knew who it was…it was…Jack Samakashi. 

"Uhh…we're not allowing people to come and see us rehearse…. we have a concert soon and we need the practice." I said.


	12. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The Samakashis belong to me still! I just made them up to make this fanfic a bit more…wack (?)…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 12

I looked over to Mimi. She shrugged her shoulders and I knew that I had to make a decision now. 

"Okay then…but I'll be going to your concert too!" Jack shouted and walked away from my door. I walked over to my closet and took out a khaki colored fisherman hat. I then tossed the hat to Mimi, who gave me a confused look. 

"…Jack's out there and if he sees you then he'll go crazy…so just tuck some of your hair into the hat, okay?" I asked. She gave me a slight frown and then began to tuck her hair into the hat. I smiled at her and let out a chuckle. Mimi looked at me confused and turned to look in my mirror. There was still something we had to change about her appearance. I knew what it was! 

"Do I look like a guy now?" she asked. 

"Hmm…not quite…it's the front part…eh heh…" I commented.

"…Hmm…what about this?" Mimi asked as she went to my closet and pulled out my black jacket. She then buttoned it up. I stared at her for a bit.

"I guess that'll work…" I replied. I then grabbed my guitar, which was secured in its case. Mimi and I then walked out of my room and I saw my father and Mr. Samakashi. "Good morning Mr. Samakashi, morning dad." I replied. Mimi smiled and waved. She was about to say something, but I nudged her in the rips. "Heh…my friend here just came from America…he doesn't quite know that much Japanese…and he wanted to say good morning to you both." 

My father and Mr. Samakashi nodded and said "Good morning" at the same time. 

"You have a band rehearsal today, Matt?" my dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's at four and I think I'll be back maybe around six or seven and maybe later. I'm also going to see the others." I said. My dad nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful and look after your friend." My dad said and winked at me. I nodded and smiled. 

"Alright. Bye Mr. Samakashi, bye dad!" I said and left the apartment with Mimi. Once we were outside Mimi glared at me and nudged me back in the ribs.

"Thanks Yamato." She said and smirked. 

"Heh, you are ever so truly welcome." I replied. The two of us then walked over to a pay phone, where I called Tai and told him to meet at the park with the others. We then walked to the park and once we got there we saw only Sora and Tai. Tai had his arms around Sora, who saw Mimi and me. 

"Hey guys!" she shouted and waved to us. Mimi and me waved back and quickly ran over to them. Tai released Sora from his grip and walked over towards me. 

"Heh…so, how'd it go, Romeo?" Tai asked me while nudging me in the side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Heh…you know…about last night, what did you do with her?" he asked. I sighed.

"Absolutely…NOTHING!" I shouted at him. Mimi and Sora looked over at us. They both walked over to us and Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's waist. 

"You picking on Matty?" Sora asked in a VERY playful voice. 

"Matty?!" the rest of us asked in confusion. Sora nodded and smiled at me. She then walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my right arm.


	13. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! The songs in this fic DO NOT BELONG TO ME ALSO!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 13

"Uhhhh…Sora?" I asked. She looked up at me. "What the heck are you doing to me?!" She giggled and pushed me towards Mimi. I nearly bumped into her and made her fall. 

"Just playing around with you, Matt!" she shouted and walked over to Tai. She leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on the lips. Tai then had a big grin on his face. Mimi and I sighed. I turned and looked at Mimi.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay." She replied. There was then the laughter of the other "old" Digidestineds. Tai, Sora, Mimi, and I turned to see Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari laughing. We waited until the others came and sat down on the wooden bench. To my left was Mimi, and to her left was Kari and T.K. To my right was Sora and then Tai. Next to Tai was Izzy and then Joe. We chatted about things and I helped Mimi explain why she was here. It was still painful for her to explain so I had to explain it. She was even crying on my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her shoulders. I tried to calm her down at the same time as I explained. After explaining, I asked if any of the girls were able to let Mimi stay at their place. 

"Sorry Mimi, but our parents went to visit our grandmother for the whole week." Kari and Tai explained. Mimi looked at Sora. 

"Sora, can you help me then?" she asked.

"Sorry Mimi, but my mom left me in charge of the Family Business so she could go to Kyoto to visit my dad." Sora replied. Mimi looked down at the ground.

"Cheer up, Mimi. You still got Matt's place to stay, right Yamato?" Tai asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah Mimi...you can stay at my place. We'll just have to buy some clothes for you because I don't think you want to wear my clothes everyday. Heh..." I chuckled. 

"Hmm...are you going to transfer to our school too?" Sora asked. Mimi looked at me. 

"Uhh...I'll try to persuade my dad and you really should go back to school." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Matt thanks everyone." Mimi said. We all smiled at her. 

"Does mom know about you having Mimi at dad's place, Matt?" T.K. asked. 

"Well...dad knows....and I think he'll tell mom sooner or later...heh..." I replied. T.K. just nodded.

"Well, just make sure you're healthy. Don't try to pretend to be healthy, okay Mimi?" Joe asked. Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Doctor Kido." Mimi joked and laughed. 

"Well, this whole thing is pro-digious and I think that if people see Matt with Mimi everyday then well...people may think that you to may be dating." Izzy commented. I looked over at Mimi, who had a slight blush on her face. I didn't quite understand, but oh well.

"Well...we'll see the results during the school week." Izzy said. We all nodded. 

We continued to chat for a while until our stomachs began to growl. The eight "old" digidestinds decided to eat something for lunch. We walked to a Chinese restaurant and ordered something to eat. After eating, I noticed that it was 3:30 in the afternoon and I had band rehearsal at four. 

"Hey guys, I got to go now. I have band rehearsal. See you guys later." I said and made sure I had my guitar. They all nodded. 

"Hey Mimi where are you going now?" Sora asked.

"I'm going with Matt, why?" Mimi asked. 

"I was just wondering." she replied back.

"Bye guys!" Mimi and I said and started to walk away.

"Bye lover birds!" Tai shouted and laughed. I turned my head around and glared at him. Sora pinched his arm and waved to us.

"Bye Matt, bye Mimi!" she shouted. 

"Bye!" Mimi and I shouted back.

"Bye!!" the others shouted and started to walk away. 

Mimi and I walked until we reached an auditorium, which was by the docks. I slid open the door and found all my fellow band members waiting for me. 

"Hi Matt!" they all greeted me before they saw Mimi. 

"Hey guys, by the way...I have a friend here who might be able to perform with our band." I said. 

"Alright, bring the dude in then." one member said. 

"Dude? Umm...you should actually call me a dudette. Tee hee hee." Mimi giggled and walked out from behind me. 

"WHOA!!!! WHERE'D YOU PICK UP A GIRL LIKE THAT!!" they all said and ran over to greet Mimi. I placed my hand on my forehead. I sighed while shaking my head. Mimi's eyes widened as she shook each of their hands. I guess she was surprised. Once they were finished greeting each other. The others and I got our instruments ready and began to sing our "famous" song. 

"You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree  
They sit there everyday  
But even though you may think  
This is the way that things should be  
It may not always be that way  
You can't take nothing for granted  
You got to live life today  
I turn around i can see what's behind me  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around..." I sang the words while the other members of our Teenage wolves played their instruments and sang along. Once we finished our song, the guys went over to Mimi and asked her what she thought. She only smiled.

"That was great!" she commented. The guys blushed a bit and I just raised an eyebrow at the sight of my friends acting like idiots. 

"Mimi, you can sing a song now. Anything you want to sing personally?" I asked. 

"Hmm...I want to sing a song I sang four years ago. I still remember the words...can you play that tune? I told you about it before." she asked. I thought for a moment and then smiled at her.

"Sure." I said and took my guitar. I sat on a stool and Mimi stood in front of the microphone while the others just sat in chairs and stared at her. I began to play the tune she had told me about four years ago. 

"I wanna sing a song  
A song to bring shogunmon around-u-ound  
When he hears my voice  
I hope he likes the sound  
He has to listen  
Listen to my sincere heart  
I've learned that friends are friends even when their apart  
I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of the heart  
If it's my choice his eyes will open wide  
And the Gekomon will be cheering  
cheering with pride..." Mimi sang. The guys just melted at her voice and once she was finished, I got up from my seat and bowed.

"I am sooo good! Oh yeah! Heh." I gave all the credit to myself as I continued to bow. Mimi pouted and grinned at the same time. 

"BOO!! MATT! YOU SUCK!!" the guys shouted. Mimi then pushed me aside and did a little girlie curtsey. The guys then smiled and melted. I chuckled and picked Mimi up and pretended to throw her to the others, but before I threw her, she held onto my shirt REAL tight so I decided to put her down. She then swatted my arm as I continued to chuckle. She only returned a pout and a half smirk. I continued to chuckle, which became more of a laugh. I walked over to the guys and pretended to be VERY nice, but instead, I just gave each one of them a noogie! The bad part about that is that they started to chase me around the auditorium. They wanted to mess up MY hair! I'm talking about...MY HAIR!!! No one is allowed to mess it up unless it's me! Or if it's Tai. I continued to run around the auditorium until we heard a sharp scream. We stopped running and saw Mimi standing on a chair and screaming at a gray lump on the floor.

"THERE'S A RAT!!" she shrieked. The other guys were grossed out and found chairs to stand on also. All the chairs were then occupied. I sighed and walked over to the icebox, the guys kept here for in case we were thirsty or hungry. Luckily, I found a piece of cheddar cheese. I took it out and lured the rat out of the auditorium by throwing it outside and shutting the door once it ran after the cheese. The others got off of the chairs. 

"You wusses, especially you guys!" I said and laughed. The guys glared at me and began to crack their knuckles. 

"HHHEEEEYYY MMAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" They said in unison. I HATED that tone of voice they had. I gulped and ran around the auditorium, but was later trapped in the corner. They were ready to beat me up or even mess with my hair. I was just about to charge at them when we heard Mimi calling us. 

"Hey guys! You didn't tell me if you wanted me to be in your opening act!" Mimi said. The guys walked over to her, but one of them pointed at me. 

"We'll get you, Matt…heh." He said and smiled. I got followed them over to Mimi. 

"Group conference!" the youngest member shouted. We then huddled together.

"She is soo hot! I wonder if she'll be my date after the concert?" one of them said. The others were just about to argue, but I saved the day.

"Ah! Shut up! Let's get back to business. We DO need an opening act, plus she's the only one we've had who did really well." I said. 

"I agree with Matt, even though we'll be beating him up sometime, heh." Another member commented. I glared at him and smacked the back of his head. We then agreed and walked over to Mimi.

"Sorry to break the news to you, Mimi, but…" I said and stopped after "but" on purpose.

"Aww….I knew I needed more practice! Gosh darn it!" Mimi said and pouted. We laughed. 

"Let the guy finish, Mimi." One member suggested. Mimi looked at me and started to glare at me at the same time.

"Are you tricking me Matt?!" she asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Heh, you didn't let me finish, girl!" I commented. She then glared at me. "Now let me start this over again…ahem! Sorry to break the news to you, Mimi, but…you're going to be in our opening act." I said. Her eyes brightened, but she glared at me still.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Matt!" she threatened.

"Oooohh, I'm VERY scared." I teased.She then swatted my arm playfully, but hard at the same time. I chuckled. She then looked at the others.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to help you guys." She said.

"Heh, I might even change my mind and NOT let you, Mimi." I said and chuckled. The guys joined in and Mimi just swatted my arm much harder than before


	14. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! Marcy and James belong to me! They're MY characters that I made up from the tip of my tongue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 14

After our usual rehearsal, Mimi and I left the auditorium and were heading back to my place. On our way, we had small stops in front of clothing shops. Mimi dragged me into a clothing shop for ladies. It felt pretty awkward, but I found that I wasn't the only guy in there. I sat in a chair and waited for Mimi to finish looking for clothes. She definitely needed some because I doubt she'd want to wear my clothes everyday. I was started to slouch in my chair until Mimi called my name.

"Yamato! Could you come here for a second?" Mimi called from the fitting room she was in. I reluctantly got up and walked over to her. I didn't see her body because she was hiding behind the door.

"What is it?" I asked with a bit of impatience. She opened the door wider to reveal herself in light pink dress, which had spaghetti straps. She moved stray strands of hair out of her face.

"What do you think?" she asked. My jaw dropped down and I became speechless. "I'll take that as a compliment then. Thanks Matt." She then smiled, which made her looked even better. 

"I'll sit down now…you just try on some other clothes, I might be able to buy some of them." I said and walked down to my chair. I slouched down on the chair and was caught in my thoughts. _Holy cow…Mimi was hot in that dress…wait a minute! The hell am I thinking about?! I must've caught it from those losers. I can't like Mimi MORE THAN a friend…can I? Snap out of this Yamato! You're a full grown man! I shouldn't think of things like this. She's my friend and that's all! My thoughts were suddenly broken by the feeling of two delicate arms wrapped around my neck. I looked up and found who these arms belong to. It was Sora. _

"Hey Yamatty." She replied and smiled at me. I looked at her confused.

"Yamatty? You're REALLY scaring me Sora." I replied. She kissed my forehead.

"Tai and I broke up earlier. It's only because he's found another girl to like and that I found another guy I like too." She said and smiled lovingly at me. 

"Okay, whatever…" I replied in a startled voice. 

"What are you doing in a place like this anyway?" Sora asked. 

"I brought Mimi here so she can get some clothes and that she won't have to borrow mine." I replied. I could see Sora's smile turn into a frown. 

"Hey Matt…that guy I like…is…you…" Sora said and stroked my cheek. 

"WHAT?!" I asked and quickly jumped out of my chair and out of her arms. I looked at her puzzled. She just smiled and nodded. I was just about to tell her that we couldn't be together, but Mimi walked out of the fitting room with only two pairs of clothing.

"Hm? Oh hi Sora." Mimi greeted. Sora smiled at Mimi.

"Hi Mimi, I can't believe you and Matt are here together." She replied. 

"Where's Tai?" Mimi asked. 

"Oh…we broke up." Sora replied.

"Oh gosh, I thought you two would be great for each other." Mimi commented.

"Oh well, like in Matt's song, 'it may not always be that way'." Sora replied. That freaked me out even more.

"Hey Mimi, you got your clothes that you want? I'll go pay for them." I said. She nodded and handed me the clothes.

"They're pretty cheap too and I'll pay you back once I get the money." Mimi replied. I shook my head.

"Naw, you don't have to. Let's just say these are you late birthday gifts." I said and chuckled. She giggled and swatted my arm playfully. I then walked over to the cashier. Mimi and Sora were talking and giggling while I was paying. 

"Wow, which one's your girlfriend? I think you look best with the short brunette, the pink haired girl looks like a punk or something." The lady at the cashier commented to me. 

"None of them are my girlfriend." I said and paid for the clothes.

"Then, you busy tonight, Matt Ishida?" the lady asked. I looked at her and noticed that she was in my grade.

"Oh, hey Marcy. I didn't recognize you for a sec." I said. She giggled and began to play with her blond, straight hair.

"You didn't answer my question, Ishida." She said. I chuckled.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be busy for a couple weeks because of the upcoming concert." I said.

"Ohh, I see. But will you have a date after your concert?" Marcy asked. 

"I don't know. I might have to go home early because the last time I stayed out late I got in a fight with James Alkindan." I replied. She nodded and handed me the clothes in a bag. 

"I see, well have a nice day and I'll see you Monday." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back and took the bag. I waved to Mimi, who said goodbye to Sora and ran over to me. 

"Bye Sora!" I said and waved to her. She waved back and when Mimi's back was facing her, Sora blew a kiss to me. I gulped and turned to Marcy. "See ya Marcy." I said and waved to her as Mimi and I left the shop. Mimi and I then began to head back to my place.

"Classmate?" Mimi asked. 

"Yeah, what was Sora telling you earlier?" I asked. 

"She asked me about stuff about you and your place. I wonder why though." Mimi replied. 

"…I know why…" I mumbled.

"You do? What is it Matt?" she asked. 

"She…likes me…and that's why she broke up with Tai…geez, I'm going to get beaten up by Tai…" I replied and sulked.

"Aww…Matt, don't worry about Tai. You should worry about Sora more. You know how insane she can get when it comes to guys…" Mimi suggested. I then remembered how insane she was over a guy in our grade, but was later rejected by him. Sora was then crying her eyes out for more than three weeks. 

There was then a slight breeze and Mimi was starting to shiver underneath my black jacket. I took off my dark navy blue jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "What are you doing, Matt?! You'll catch a cold just wearing a t-shirt." She said in a worried voice. 

"I'm fine, you just keep my jacket on." I replied. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Matt for everything." She said and I smiled. I then glanced at my watch and noticed what time it was. It was now 5 o'clock P.M. meaning…LOTS OF PEOPLE ON THE STREETS! Crowds of people swarmed out of buildings and now the sidewalk became crowded. This huge lady walked over to us and there was a lot of pushing and shoving that this huge lady almost whacked Mimi with her purse, but I luckily saved Mimi. I quickly pulled Mimi by the arm. I pulled her and wrapped my arms around her. Her hands were on my chest and in my left hand, I held her bag. The huge lady walked past us and I was just about to glare at her, but I noticed that Mimi didn't move. I looked down at her. Her eyes were widened and shocked. 

"You okay?" I asked with a slight blush in my cheeks.

"Yeah…I'm fine. That just startled me." she replied and blushed more. I released her from my grip. 

"Sorry if I held onto you too tight." I said.

"It's ok and thanks for helping me again Matt." She replied. We then cautiously walked through the crowds, but later we found ourselves being pushed by the crowds and nearly getting separated, but we grabbed each other's hand tightly and didn't let go. Mimi grabbed onto my hand. "MATT! HELP ME!!" she called out to me.

"JUST HOLD ON TIGHT MIMI!!" I screamed out to her. I then started to pull her into my arms and once she was in my arms, I held onto her tightly as we walked together with our bodies mashed against one another. Once the crowds began to decrease, Mimi and I let go of each other and I smiled at her. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Mimi replied. 

"I hate it when it's five o'clock, too much people want to leave their work and want to return home to their families or relatives." I said.

"Why do you hate that?" she asked.

"…My parents divorced when I was small, I never felt the feeling of family love that much…plus dad's been busy at the station lately and I don't get to spend that much time with him…" I said. She looked worried now.

"Aww…well, I can tell you that the feeling is great and that…if you lose your parents after you've felt that love, you'd want or wish to try and help get your parents back." Mimi said and I could see tears develop. I dug through my pockets and found a clean tissue. I handed her it and she took it and wiped her eyes. After that, our walk home was silent. It didn't feel awkward or nervous and I think it's only because I'm either use to the silence or that Mimi and I just understand each other with or without words being used. Tai, T.K., Kari, Joe, and Sora would try to strike up a conversation. Izzy on another hand likes to keep things quiet when he's in deep thought or that he's busy on his laptop. Mimi and I just have some sort of bond that enables us to have fun even though we're silent. 


	15. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 15

Once we arrived home, I found my father sitting on the couch with someone next to him. The lights were turned off so I couldn't figure out if it was a female or a male. My father and his "friend" were startled when I opened the door. 

"Dad? You there?" I asked as I turned the lights on. Once I did that, I found my father and a lady there. 

"Eh heh, hi Matt." My father greeted me sheepishly. I nodded and glanced at the woman. My eyes widened as I noticed who it was. 

"Hi Yama-kun." The woman said with a wide smile.

Mimi walked in and saw the woman and greeted her. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ishida…umm, or is it Ms. Takaishi?" 

"Ehh…hi mom…" I greeted back.

"Hello Mimi, and I don't mind either names." She said and smiled. 

"If you're here, then is T.K. left home alone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"T.K. went to Cody's house and I need to talk to you, Matt." My mother replied. Mimi yawned a little and tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her. 

"I'm going to use your shower and go to bed, okay?" she asked. I nodded. 

"I'll be in later and I promise I won't peek." I said. She giggled softly and turned to my parents. 

"Please excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida. Today had worn me out. Goodnight." Mimi said and slowly walked away. 

"Goodnight Mimi." My parents said unison. I sat down on the couch and my mother stared at me in an odd way. 

"So, your father has told me that Mimi's staying here and that last night she was sleeping in the same room as you." My mother said and gave a sly grin. 

"What?" I asked in an innocent tone of voice and made sure I had my MOST innocent expression on my face. My father laughed as my mother sighed in aggravation. 

"Just don't do anything your father and I wouldn't want to learn about later on." My mother said with a "don't-you-dare-sleep-with-any-girls" look. I nodded. 

"I know mom. Don't worry about it. Mimi's just my friend and I'm not planning on anything else." I reassured her. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay then." She replied. 

"How was rehearsal, Matt?" my father asked. 

"It was alright. Oh yeah! I was able to let Mimi perform as our opening act too and here are your tickets." I said and took out two tickets from my pocket. I handed them both their tickets and smiled proudly. My parents only sighed at my expression and chuckled a bit as they took their tickets. 

"I might be a little late for your concert, Matt." My father said. I shook my head.

"It's ok, dad." I replied.

"Oh yeah…what are you going to do with Mimi on school days?" my mother asked.

"That's where you both come in." I said and smiled brightly and innocently.

"Oh, alright. I'll try to figure out all the things for her." My mother said. I smiled and got up from my seat.I then walked over to my mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks mom." I said and smiled. She giggled and my father wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from my woman!" my father joked. The three of us laughed and smiled. 

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I said and started to walk to my room. 

"Goodnight Matt." My father said. 

"Goodnight Matt, don't do anything bad to Mimi." My mother commented. I shook my head.

"I know, I know." I said and entered my room. I found Mimi sitting on my bed, reading one of my books. She looked up from the book and smiled at me.

"Is it okay that I read this?" she asked.

"I thought you were tired." I commented and walked over to my dresser.

"I was, but after taking a shower, I pretty much woke up." She said and giggled. I chuckled as I pulled out some clean clothes. 

"Sure, you can read that book. I finished it a while ago." I said. 

"Thanks Matt." She replied. I smiled. 

"No problem and I'll be in the showers if you need me." I said and walked to my bathroom. I entered it and took my shower. After cleansing myself, I walked out to my bedroom and found Mimi had fallen asleep while reading my book. I smiled and walked over to her. I slowly took the book out of her hands and placed a piece of paper as a bookmark. I then moved closer to her as I attempted to make her lay down instead of sitting up. I moved her slowly and carefully, not trying to wake her up. After she was lying on her back, I took the blanket and tucked her in. I was just about to move towards my sleeping bag, but I felt my arm being pulled down. I turned and looked at my arm and what had pulled me down. It was…Mimi. 

I tried to slowly pull my arm out from her grip, but instead, I was pulled down closer to her. I was now laying down beside her. I thought that nothing worst can happen next, but I was wrong. She curled up closer to me and placed my arm right underneath her shoulder. There was no way I could get away from her like this so I decided to stay in my position until she was fully asleep then I'd be able to get out. I laid by her side for a while and waited for her to fall into a deeper sleep, but instead I guess I had fallen asleep right next to her because the next morning, I found myself still with her. I felt myself blush as I slowly got up and out of her grip. This time I was able to. I slowly got out of bed, but turned immediately when I heard a small yawn. I turned and blushed as Mimi looked at me. 

"Uhh…good morning." I said and blushed more. Mimi stared at me still with her eyes widened.

"Umm…morning….Matt…" Mimi said with her face all red. 

Narrator: What will happen now to Mimi and Matt? And what's up with Sora? Will Matt and Mimi's friendship…end? Who knows?


	16. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters, Bandai does! The story plot and the ideas belong to me though! At one point, where Mimi says something about "change" and etc. is real…and had happened to me, so don't you dare say anything about me making it up or something! Sorry that this chapter is long! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 16

"Um…I was…err…tucking you in bed last night…and…um, well, you grabbed my arm…and didn't let me…uhh…get up…" I stuttered as I spoke. I could even feel my face burn from embarrassment. I slowly stood up and started to walk over to my dresser. 

"M-M-Matt…thanks…" Mimi said softly, but I was able to hear her. I turned my head to look at her. Her face was also red. 

"You're welcome." I replied and smiled. She smiled back and slowly got up. "Borrowing any clothes today, princess?" I smirked. She walked over to me and gave me a playful shove. 

"Oh be quiet Matt! And yes…I do need to borrow some for today." Mimi replied. My smirk widen as I pulled out a green t-shirt and jeans. 

"Want to wear these?" I asked her. She shook her head. 

"Not my type Matt. Plus I thought it'll be cold today." Mimi said. "But, I'll wear the jeans and something else." I then looked through for a long sleeved shirt. Finally, I found a long sleeved pastel green shirt. 

"How about this?" I asked. Her eyes brightened as she nodded.

"Yeah I like this one." She said as I handed the shirt to her. 

"Bedroom or bathroom, Mimi?" I asked. 

"Bathroom, thanks for the choices Matt." She said and walked to the bathroom. I chuckled as I pulled out my gray t-shirt and blue jeans. I began to get dressed and left my room and walked to the bathroom. I did all my business and knocked on my father's door.

"Dad! Mimi and I are going to hang out with the others today; I might be home a bit late because of rehearsals!" I said. I heard him groan a bit as I walked back to my room to find Mimi all dressed up and making my bed. I chuckled at a little when I noticed a strand of hair in near her eyes. I walked over to her and gently moved the strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Thanks Matt." She said and blushed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my denim jacket and slid my arms through the sleeves. I fixed the collar and walked over to Mimi. I bowed and held my hand out to her.

"Shall we be on our way now, dear princess?" I joked but in a formal tone of voice used in the past. She giggled softly and took my hand after curtsying. 

"Yes, we shall good sir." Mimi replied back in the same tone of voice. We both then burst out into laughter. "That was a good one Matt!" 

"I know it was because I was the one who thought of it. I'm such a genius." I said and smirked at her. She just gave me a playful shove out of my bedroom. We then walked out of the apartment and to the park nearby. On the way there, I played with Mimi's hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She just turned around and gave me a playful glare. I cracked up and was laughing the whole way there. I even imitated her playful glare, which she then gave me another playful shove. 

"Matt! You're so mean!" Mimi said and jumped onto my back, trying to mess up my hair.

"Hey! Not the hair, Mimi!!!" I said. 

"Fine, then just give me a piggy-back ride." She said and giggled. I smiled and gave her a piggy-back ride.

"Geez Mimi! What do you eat? You're too heavy for me, I think you can squish me!" I jokingly said. 

"What I'm fat?! Oh no! But I'm on my diet still and I haven't eaten anything that'll make me fat!" Mimi complained. 

"Geez Mimi! I was only kidding." I said and laughed. She pouted and swatted my shoulders. I then pretended to drop her, but she held onto me tight. When we got to the park where the others were, I put down Mimi and everyone greeted us. 

Tai with usual smirk, Sora had a half smile and half frown, Joe adjusting his glasses, Izzy looking up from his yellow pineapple laptop, Kari smiling and holding a feisty Gatomon, and TK chuckling at the site of Gatomon growling at Patamon in a playful way. Mimi smiled and moved any excess strands of hair around her ear. I just smiled and nodded my head lightly. We talked about things that happened recently and most of all the things we talked about were the past. Mainly the subject was about the Digital World and how our lives changed from the experience. Tai gained more courage and leadership, Izzy with more curiosity and knowledge than all of us, Joe with his sense of reliability, Sora gaining the feeling of love towards her mother, TK having the ability to hope no matter what the situation is, Mimi learning not to be too selfish, and me, I learned that being alone is very painful and that friends are the most important aspect in the world. The whole adventure helped each of us in many ways. 

After our LONG conversation, the eight of us went to get lunch at a nearby mall. Then the girls decided to shop around, Joe and Izzy went off somewhere, leaving TK, Tai, and me with the girls. Mimi didn't buy much because she was using MY credit card, Sora and Kari bought a lot. TK had to carry Kari's stuff, Tai carried Sora's stuff as a friend, and I carried Mimi's. When Mimi and I were walking around together because the others were shopping somewhere else, we had an interesting conversation.

"Matt?" 

"Yeah Mimi?" I asked back.

"Um…I know that in the future my parents will be better and want me to move back with them in New York. I just want to tell you that I'm grateful to have a best friend like you and…no matter what, don't fall in love with me, ok? It's only because you have a life here and I have a life in New York…it won't work out right, plus I might be different the next time you see me after my parents get together again. So, for now I'm telling you this so you wouldn't be mad at me." Mimi said seriously. I looked down at her and noticed I DID love her right now, but I was blinded by our friendship. 

"Okay and don't worry I won't be mad next time I see you after your parents are back together." I said with a smile. The smile I had to try my best to put on so it wouldn't make her worry or sad. 

Once we got back with the others, it was time for Mimi and me to leave because today our band rehearsal was earlier than usual. We left the mall and started to walk to the auditorium, but of course we ran into terrible luck getting there because all of a sudden, the white, puffing clouds turned to dark clouds ready to drench everyone. The rain started out as a tiny drizzle so Mimi and I just kept walking and time to time we felt the raindrops fall on our cheeks. But after a few more minutes, the rain began to pour harder, so Mimi and I ran to a nearby café, where I twisted dry my denim jacket and Mimi was trying to drench some of the water out of her hair. Her pink and striped hair began to curl and that made me chuckle a little. I looked across the long street and noticed the auditorium was RIGHT THERE! 

"Hey Mimi, let's make a run for it across the street. The auditorium is just there, plus I think we'd get there before we're completely wet. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Well, I think you might be able to run across the street and not get completely wet, but for me, that's a different story. I can't run that fast…so I might get totally wet." Mimi said and looked down at the ground, ashamed. 

"Hmm, well you're still running with me and I'm not going to leave you behind." I said and grabbed her hand. I tucked my jacket underneath my other arm and the two of us ran outside and across the street when the crosswalk sign said "walk". I made sure Mimi wasn't left behind because my hand was still holding hers.We ran together in the rain and once we entered the auditorium, we both were soaked. I looked around and noticed that no one was there. I frowned and heard some panting right next to me; I turned and found Mimi panting and all wet. 

"Geez….we're so soaked…" Mimi said between pants. I let go of her hand and looked around for a towel. I went to the bathroom and found only one towel so I grabbed it and walked back over to Mimi, who was trying to drench the water out of her hair again. 

"Here Mimi, you can use this." I said and tossed her the towel. 

"What about you?" she asked, unsure if she should use it or not. 

"Don't worry about, this happened to me before." I said in a reassuring tone of voice. She nodded slowly and started to dry up, but I noticed that if we didn't take off our wet clothes then we had a chance in getting sick. I noticed my denim jacket was partially wet, but mostly dry. "Hey Mimi, why don't you go to the bathroom and take your wet clothes off? If you don't then you'll catch a cold or something else." 

"And just wear my…undergarments?!" she asked in a startled and scared tone of voice. I tossed her my denim jacket and she caught if but wasn't really sure what to do. 

"You can wear that plus I have some old gym shorts somewhere here." I said. 

"But what about you? You might catch a cold too, Matt." She said in a worried tone of voice. 

"I'll find something, don't worry. Now go get changed." I said. Mimi reluctantly walked over to the bathroom and locked the door. While she changed, I went looking around for those old gym shorts. I found them laying right on top of the icebox, I frowned at the sight of leaving my old gym shorts on top of the icebox. I picked them up and walked over to the bathroom, I knocked on the door. "Hey Mimi, I got the gym shorts for you." I said. The door opened a little and her hand came out. I handed the shorts to her.

"Thanks Matt." She said and closed the door. I sat down on a chair and took off my gray t-shirt. I twisted dry my shirt and let it hang on a chair as I sat in another chair without a shirt on. I can feel little goose bumps beginning to appear on my skin. I ignored them and just sat there, waiting for the others to come and waiting for Mimi After a few minutes, Mimi walked out with the denim jacket all buttoned up and wearing my black gym shorts. Her face was a crimson, scarlet color. I chuckled at the sight. 

"Shut up Matt!" she said and glared at me. Her face returned to the same normal color. I smirked. Her glare softened quickly once she noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face returned back to the crimson, scarlet color.I noticed her eyes were fixed on my bare chest, I can agree that I wasn't quite the much built type of guy, but I was strong. I slowly got up. 

"Here, sit down. I think I'm going to check out if there are any other clothes I left here. I'll be right back." I said and walked off. I walked around the whole auditorium and came back empty-handed. Mimi was sitting in the chair and was warm enough, outside was raining cats and dogs, and me, I had walked around the auditorium in only my wet jeans. 

"Matt? You want your jacket back?" Mimi asked. I shook my head.

"Naw, you keep it. I'm fine." I said. She didn't believe me much because she started to unzip the jacket, but I stopped her. I took her hands in mine. "Hey, listen to me Mimi. I'm fine, don't worry, okay? I'll just call one of the other guys to lend me a shirt or something." I said. 

She nodded slowly. I then took my hands off of hers. 

Suddenly, the doors flung open, and in came the other members. I sighed at them. "Geez guys! You're late!" I said. They nodded. 

"Traffic." One said.

"My mom made me finish my chores." Another said.

"My parents wanted me to finish my homework first." the youngest replied. I shook my head in disapproval.

"You're STILL late!" I said again. 

"Yo Matt, aren't you cold?? What happened to your clothes and Mimi's??" the youngest asked. 

"We ran over here and got all wet. Mimi changed into my old gym shorts and my denim jacket. Me? I have nothing, but I'm fine." I said. 

The oldest member then took his green jacket off and tossed it to me. "Put it on, Matt or else you'll catch something and you can't stay home while we're giving refunds for our upcoming concert." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and slid my arms through the sleeves. Boy oh boy! I felt warmer, but my pants were still wet.

"Mom somehow knew you'd get wet so she told me to let you borrow some of my old pants." One of the members said. 

"Naw, you don't have to." I said. 

"Take it or else my mom's not giving me dinner tonight." He said and tossed a plastic bag with pants inside to me. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys." I said. I turned to Mimi and smiled. "See? I told you these guys could lend me some clothes as long as I don't ruin them in any way." She smiled and nodded.

"You should go get changed now Matt. You still have a chance in catching something." She said in a worried voice. I nodded. 

"Okay," I turned to the guys," get your instruments ready. Once I get out, we're practicing." I said and walked to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and felt nice and toasty. I walked out of the bathroom and found the guys waiting on the stage with their instruments. I smiled and got up on the stage with my guitar. We played a few songs until we did our classic song "Turn Around." After that, the guys had a break and I placed my guitar next to the stage. I took out my harmonica and Mimi got on the stage. She stood behind the microphone and sang her song with me playing the music on my harmonica. It was great and the guys agreed too. Mimi also said she could sing another song for us as the opening act. We agreed, but asked what the song was. 

"I'm not telling. It's going to be a surprise." Mimi said and grinned. 

"Aww, c'mon Mimi! Can't you tell us?" we all whined and begged but she still didn't want to tell us. 


	17. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon characters even though I wish I do, oh well

Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon characters even though I wish I do, oh well. Please do not take any of my ideas!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 17

On the way home, I complained that Mimi wouldn't tell me what she was going to do for the opening act. By now, the pouring of cats and dogs was over, but outside was moist and humid, something I didn't like much. Mimi just smirked and shook her head, I sighed and the two of us walked to my apartment. I glanced at my watch and found my jaw drop open. 

"What wrong Matt?" Mimi asked once she noticed that I stopped walking and was staring at my watch. 

"Uhh…" was my only reply. She glanced at my watch and her eyes widened. 

"Whoa…we're…LATE, and not a bit late like you said this morning." Mimi said. I nodded and the two of us slowly walked into the elevator and I went to the door and unlocked it. We both entered it and frowned. My father and his friends from work were in the living room having a conversation and were drinking as well. I locked the door and walked over with Mimi.

"Huh? Hick! Matttt…isshhh…that…hick! You? Ohhh…haye…Mimiiii…hick! Why so…laaaate..?" my father asked in his drunken way. 

"Oh, band rehearsals that's all." I answered my father, who only nodded. I glanced over at Mimi and found her eyes wide. 

"Uh…" was her answer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. I opened my bedroom door and pulled her inside. 

"Sorry about this whole thing, Mimi. It seems like dad invited friends over…and most likely they'll be staying over too." I said. I closed the door and plopped onto my bed. "Ugh…today was…rough…" 

"Mmhm…" was all I heard from my fellow digidestined. 

I sat up and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and sat down on the bed beside me. "Nothing's wrong…" 

I shrugged. "Alright then." I said and stretched my arms. "I can't wait to get to bed…" 

Mimi giggled softly. "Why don't you take a shower now so you can get to bed first?" she asked. 

"Naw, I'll wait for you to take a shower first. Heh ladies first. Plus we don't have an ordinary lady here. We have the Princess of the Gekomons." I said and snickered. 

She looked at me and glared. "Matt!" 

I chuckled and smirked. "Well little Princess. You better go and take a shower or else a young villain like me will steal it first." 

She giggled and pushed me playfully. "Matt! You're so weird." 

We laughed at each other, but after a few minutes, I got off the bed and held my hand out to her. In a slight "prince charming" accent and attitude I said, "Dear maiden, may I have this dance?" 

She giggled and blushed slightly as she took my hand. I pulled her up from the bed. She took her hand off of mine and stepped back a little. Mimi curtsied. "Yes you may." 

I smiled as I turned on my stereo and had on a song Kari or some one must've left in my stereo somehow. I shrugged and took Mimi's hand again. We danced and were pretending that we were actually in love with each other until I pulled her real close near the end of the song. I looked down at her beautiful, smooth face. I tilted my head a little and moved closer and closer. Mimi's eyes slowly closed as I moved closer and closer to her. My eyes slowly closed as well as my lips inched closer and closer to her. I could smell Mimi's scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms that had just bloomed. Her scent was so intoxicating as I continued to move closer to her. She was beautiful and I knew I wanted to taste her mouth hungrily. 


	18. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! BANDAI OWNS THEM! THE SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! THEY BELONG TO THEIR SINGERS (CHRISTINE AGUILERA, BANDAI!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 18

            "Yamato…" Mimi murmured softly. 

            "…Tachikawa…" I murmured softly her last name. 

            "…Yamato…please…" she whispers softly as our lips continued to inch closer and closer.

            "Shh…Mimi…" I whispered soothingly.

            "It's Mimi…Ishida…" my pink-haired angel replied.

            "Yes…my lovely angel…" I answered. 

            "Please…Yamato…please my love…" she whimpered softly. 

            I smirked and our lips were about to touch until there was a knock on the door, I quickly pulled away. "Um…sorry about that…" I said, my face turning red as a beet. 

            "Um…it's alright…" she replied back. 

            I walked towards the door and opened it. Only to find my drunken father standing there holding a pair of extra keys. 

            "Hick…heresh ish some keys for…hick! Mimi…" my father said and staggered back to his friends. I was able to take the keys from him before he nearly dropped them onto the floor. I closed my door and tossed them to her. 

            "Here's your set of keys. Most likely they're keys for the apartment. Anyways, is the little Princess of Gekomons going to take a shower now?" I asked with a wide smirk, trying my best to pretend that nothing happened earlier. 

            She nodded. "Thanks." And with that, she entered the bathroom. 

            I sighed and laid down on my bed. My hands covered my face completely as I tried hard to think of what to do right now. My life had now become MORE complicated. It wasn't fair now, then again this whole world isn't meant to BE fair. Then I let out a long sigh. 

            Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Mimi walked out. She climbed into the bed after I got up. "I'm going to bed now…goodnight Matt…" she said and with that she went to sleep, but before she could drift off to sleep I cleared my throat slightly. She looked at me.

            "…Mimi, I'm really sorry about this and I hope we can still be friends…really, I'm sorry…" I said. 

            She smiled back at me. "I'm alright just tired and you're forgiven." She giggled softly, "Now, can I get some rest Prince of bathroom stealers?" 

            I laughed slightly, remembering what I had said earlier before we danced. I nodded. "Goodnight Princess of Gekomons." I smiled and walked to my bathroom, I didn't feel like going to the one down the hallway. I felt a lot better than before as I found myself humming softly a tune while taking a shower.

            Few minutes later, I walked out into my bedroom and got into my sleeping bag. I glanced over at Mimi and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully and that made me feel relieved. Once my blue eyes shut, I found myself opening them hours later when I heard a slight whimper. 

            I sat up and glanced over at Mimi. She was tossing and turning while mumbling things. I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and shook her gently. "Mimi…Mimi…wake up. You're having a nightmare." I said softly and soothingly. Soon, she stopped tossing, turning, and mumbling things. After a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully again and a smiled formed at the sides of my mouth. I got up and slept inside my sleeping bag, wondering what she was dreaming out. Whatever was making her have a nightmare worried me, I wondered if it was what had happened earlier, but it couldn't have been because she felt rather relaxed when our lips nearly touched. It must've been something else bothering this Princess. 

            Ever since that day, the days followed were busy and a month later everyone was excited. Everyone was nervous as well, but out of everyone in my band who was nervous was: Mimi. I decided to give her a few surprises on that day of the concert because of all the stress and how nervous she got for the past month. Having to go to school with her and the others felt great, it felt as if we were back in the Digital World, but this time, the evil digimon weren't real digimon, instead they were the teachers. It was funny if you thought about it a lot. Anyways, tonight was the tonight. The night where most things will be determined whether or not for good or bad causes. 

            I was tuning up my guitar when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered still tuning my guitar. In came Sora, holding a box and wearing a light jacket. 

            "Hey Matt." She greeted me with a loving smile. "I bet you'll do great tonight."

            "Hi Sora, thanks. So what brings you here? The concert's going to start in ten minutes." I said, looking up at her. 

            She held out the box to me. "This is for you…um, are you going to be free after the concert?" she asked and soon her eyes were staring at the ground. I could tell that she was blushing. 

            I took the box and smiled. "Thanks Sora, umm…I don't really know. I might have to stay after the concert for a while, depending on how lazy the others are." I chuckled softly. 

            "Ok…umm, I'll see you later then." She said and ran out of the room. 

            I shrugged and continued to fix my guitar. 

            "Matt?" a soft, cheery voice called my name from the doorway. 

            I looked up to find a brunette haired girl wearing a long midnight blue dress. My face had pure awe as I found myself memorized by the beauty of the young maiden. I got up and smiled. "Wow, you look great Mimi." I said, still smiling.

            The young girl blushed. "Thanks Matt, but I couldn't have done this all without you. Thanks a bunch Matt and I really mean it." She said as she walked over to me and gave him a tight hug. I hugged her back and smiled at how much she had changed during the past month. The pink dye in her hair had worn off and now her natural light brown hair was present. Her singing became even better and I felt somewhat proud of her. 

            "Your welcome, so you ready for your big night?" I asked.

            "I'm kind of nervous and excited." She said and smiled. "Thanks for giving me this chance to sing in public. I've always dreamed of this, but like I said, my parents won't allow it." 

            "Don't worry, they will…" I said with a smirk. 

            "What do you mean?" she asked. 

            "Oh! Nothing. Don't worry about it. You better hurry up and get set Mimi." I said. 

            "Alright. Thanks a bunch Matt!" she said and hurried out of my room. 

            I sighed and got ready as well. This was going to be a night full of surprises, but what I didn't know was that these surprises will cause plenty of pain…

            "Alright everyone! To start us off, our first act is the nice and beautiful Mimi Tachikawa!!" the announcer shouted as the lights dimmed down and the only light that shown was all on Mimi. 

            Mimi stood there smiling. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a boy I know…" 

            The band members and I watched as we began to wonder what song she was going to sing. When she had said "this song to a boy I know", I began to wonder whether or not she was talking about me. I shrugged slightly, but I soon found my answer…

            Mimi took a deep breath and began to sing her best. The song she sang went like this:

"When I'm lost in the rain,   
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there, giving me all you've got 

  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you 

When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything   
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night 

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter   
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to... 

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you"

            There was a loud applause when she finished singing. I could see that the girl who had once thought was only a pre-Madonna had now achieved one of her dreams. The dream was: to sing. The lights turned off as she got off the stage and it was then our turn to be presented. She walked down the steps carefully, trying not to step on her dress. I walked over to her and smiled. 

            "That was great Mimi, congratulations." I said with a bright smile. 

            "Thanks Matt!" Mimi said and wrapped her arms around me. Obviously, she was breaking out into tears because I could feel her body shake slightly.

            "Hey? What's wrong? Don't cry Mimi…shhh…" I soothed slowly as my hand stroking her brown hair. "It's okay." 

            She nodded and smiled. "Good luck Matt."

            "Thanks." I said and kissed her cheek. I then ran up the stairs as my name was called. There were many screams when I appeared and I could even hear a VERY high-pitched scream, who I knew had came from Jun. I smiled brightly and glanced at my fellow band members. 

            They all nodded in response to show that they were ready to start. 

            "Are you guys ready to rock?" I asked on the microphone, holding onto my red, shiny guitar. 

            There were screams from everywhere. 

            "I can't hear you!" I said. 

            There were even louder screams than before. 

            I smiled brightly and began to sing as my fellow band members and I played the tune. I sang:

"You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree  
They sit there everyday  
But even though you may think  
This is the way that things should be  
It may not always be that way  
You can't take nothing for granted  
You got to live life today  
I turn around I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around..."


	19. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! BANDAI OWNS THEM! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 19

When our song ended, everyone cheered and I could feel my body heat rise in all this excitement. Soon our concert continued with our songs, but I found myself thinking deeper into my band's theme song, "Turn Around". There was actually a meaning that I haven't really noticed up until a specific moment in time. The meaning didn't come to me immediately, but throughout the pain and loss as well as happiness that I was going to face, that meaning came to me. 

            After the concert and sorting things out, I was able to find my family and friends waiting for me. Mimi was standing beside me in a dress, which my mother had sewed for her because she was bored. It came out nicely. It was a light blue spaghetti strapped dress over a white t-shirt, which was one of my old shirts. 

            "Hey Mimi…it's been awesome having you around lately." I said and smiled, but I guess my voice had a tone of longing or sadness because she looked at me with a sad and confused expression.

            "What do you mean Matt?" she asked.

            "Close your eyes. Your surprise is coming." I said and smiled. 

            She nodded and closed her eyes, not knowing what I was going to give her. 

            My parents walked over and behind them were both Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. They both wrapped their arms around their little princess and soon Mimi's eyes fluttered open. Soon her eyes were filled with tears, but these tears weren't filled with sadness, they were filled with joy. I smiled and turned slightly, noticing that a blond figure was hesitantly walking over. I sighed softly.

            "Thanks Matt." Mimi said with a bright smile at me. "This is the best surprise, my parents are back."      

            "Naw, you shouldn't be thanking me really…you should thank your friend, Michael. Without him, I couldn't have contacted your parents." I said and somehow I could feel myself forcing a smile. My smile didn't even feel genuine, it felt rather fake and sad, but I guess no one noticed it much.

            The blond figure walked over and smiled at Mimi. "Hello Mimi." He said. 

            "Michael! Thanks for bringing my parents here!" she said and hugged him. 

            Suddenly, my blood felt cold, but why was I feeling this? What was wrong with me lately? Must be that I didn't have much sleep because of the concert. I shrugged away the odd feeling and smiled as Mimi's happiness was fully returned to her. This made me happy and relieved, but it also left me an odd, tingly feeling. I also felt a jolt of jealousy and anger when she hugged Michael. I must have been imagining things. 

            "Mimi! That was wonderful! That song, we're SO proud of you dear. If your little friends haven't told us about you singing then we wouldn't have come, but we're here and we're sorry that we made you go through so much trouble." Mr. Tachikawa said, he then turned to look at my father, whose arm was draped over my shoulder. Mr. Tachikawa reached his hand out, ready for it to be shaken. "Thank you, Mr. Ishida. I'm sorry about all this trouble." 

            "Your welcome, plus I did it because I understood the situation and a friend of Matt's and T.K.'s is always welcomed here." My father said and shook his hand. Soon the two of them walked off and were laughing their brains off. 

            "Matt, thanks for letting me sing." Mimi thanked me and with one of her bright, cheery smiles. 

            "No problem Mimi, you're talented, but not as talented as I am." I said with a chuckle. 

            She giggled as she swatted my arm playfully. Michael was still standing by her side and soon I could feel more than one presence running towards us. I turned slightly and chuckled softly. The whole gang was running towards us as well as Davis' sister, Jun. 

            "MATT!!" she screamed and held out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can you sign this for me, please?" 

            I nodded and signed my name. "Here Jun."

            "Thanks Matt!" she said and pressed the paper against her chest. "Are you busy tonight, Matt?" 

            "Hey Matty!" Tai said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Course he is busy tonight, Jun. He's spending the night at my place and we'll be making out all night long, right honey?" 

            I laughed and smiled at Tai. "Yes dear. Anything for you." I joked. 

            "Quit it Tai!" Jun said and grabbed my arm. "Let's go to a restaurant and eat Matt. You must be hungry by now."             

            "Um…no thanks Jun, I…umm…still have to sort out some stuff here. "I said, trying hard not to let her have her way. 

            "Aw…well I better go now. I have to bring my twerp brother home. Bye Matt. See you Monday." She said and ran off, looking for her brother.

            I sighed in relief and suddenly remember where Tai's hands were. "Hands off Tai!" I said and glared at him, but his hands still stayed in the same place. "I'm not Sora." I whispered. 

            Soon his hands came off of me and he glared at me. "Shut up Matt! At least I HAD a girlfriend, unlike you and you can't even tell HER that you like her either. Hah!" he said and acted cocky. 

            "Who's this person you like, Matt? Do I know her?" Mimi asked. 

            I could feel my cheeks redden as she asked me. "Uh…it's no one…" I said sheepishly.

            "Hey Mimi?" Michael asked. 

            She turned to look at him and found herself looking at a silver bracelet with tiny silver hearts on it. Each heart had a different color jewel. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Michael asked. 

            My blood instantly boiled as my hands clenched into fists time to time. This wasn't right at all! How can HE ask her out when I've been with her for a while?! __

_            You didn't ask her because you are a coward. Let's face it.  You aren't going to be with the girl of your dreams. She's too good for you, plus you're not able to make her look good as well. So forget the girl and forget all girls, who needs them? All you need is money, your voice, and your gigs. That's what's important and don't bother to be happy or even attend their wedding when the time comes. Just move somewhere, somewhere far, far away. A place where no one will be able to bother you, doesn't that sound good?  (Author's Note: all this is Matt's thoughts)_

            Inside of my body, I can feel my blood boil, but slowly turn ice cold as my heart began to ache and turn into ice. My blue eyes covered the sadness and anger inside of me and I can tell that something weird was going to happen to me. I just wasn't able to figure out WHAT was going to happen to me. I wanted to be with Mimi because I loved her, but how can I ask her if she has Michael here? Life can be hard for us all, but there's always going to be suffering and pain especially to those who try to help bring happiness to the one they love. 

            "Michael…" Mimi's soft voice murmured. "Sure." 

            That was the last straw. I had lost her. I had lost the girl of my life, my hope, my dream. It was true, I did like her, no, not like, I LOVED her. My heart throbbed for her love. It was no use though because she's another person's girl. 

            "Congratulations!" everyone said and gave Mimi a hug and shook Michael's hand. All except for me. 

            "Yamato…" Mimi murmured softly. The way she says my name made me feel special, but too bad. I'm not special anymore. 

            I forced a smile onto my face and hugged Mimi warmly. "Congratulations Miss Tachikawa." I said with a smile. I turned to look at Michael. 

            "Congratulations Michael. You better take good care of Mimi, or else all of us won't let you get away." I said and shook his hand. Everyone laughed at my comment, but I was serious though I had a warm expression on my face. "Well, I better go clean up. See you guys later." I said and ran off. I could feel my face darken as tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I wasn't able to keep it in anymore.  Soon, I could feel my cheeks burn because of those tears. Tears of sadness and anger. 

            Hours later, I was found sitting at home, playing my guitar. I was supposed to go out for dinner with the others, but I said that I had some homework to finish. I sighed as I felt my heart continue to ache. How much I wanted to see Mimi and tell her how I love her so much. This crush on Mimi had existed for a while. It all began the day when I met her at camp though I wasn't TOO fond of pink, yet I got use to it later on. I can still remember my childhood and how I had a crush on Mimi Tachikawa. 


	20. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! BANDAI OWNS THEM! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 20

            I sighed once more as I stuffed my backpack with my textbooks. Why was I attempting to do homework when it won't even help? I wanted to stop thinking about her…but I found that it was harder than I thought. There was still a problem though…I was going to see her in a few hours or maybe minutes because she IS staying at my house after all. I groaned to myself as I walked outside towards the living room, plopping myself down onto the couch. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Were the gods and goddesses of the great heavens against me now? All the channels were romantic soap operas. I nearly hurled at finding all these romantic movies and shows. Every single show had love in it, even on the Animal Channel! It was talking about a relationship between two hamsters and how they can multiply REALLY fast. Yet again, I was bored out of misery as I turned off the television and laid there on the couch. I didn't feel like getting up at all. All I wanted to do was see her smile, but there was a question bothering me right now. That question was…will we ever be together? 

            It just wasn't fair; I knew she liked Michael for a while as I've also known that Michael loved her. I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight, but…Michael caught the opportunity. Oh well, I guess this was one battle that I would never win. _Course you didn't get the girl, because you're weak! You're useless Yamato! You don't need her; you have other girls to stare at for crying out loud! There's more fishes in the sea, you moron!  I shook my head slightly from those thoughts. Maybe I should forget about my crush on her, it might actually help me get back into concentrating in my school work as well as making up new songs and gigs. I sighed softly. Life was harder than I ever thought it would be. So many thoughts rushed into my mind that night, I was about to cry, but I held in the tears. Tears were for sissy and I wasn't going to bring myself down to THAT level, but I knew I was going to be there sometime soon. I felt miserable and it didn't even seem like I was going to feel any better when she entered my apartment with her family, my dad, and him. _

            I pretended to lay there on the couch, asleep, but I couldn't force out how cheerful her voice was. Mimi Tachikawa…how I wanted to hear her pure giggle ring in my ears every time I wake up and every time I went to bed. 

            "Hm? Oh…shhh. Matt's asleep…" I heard my father say. Soon I could feel arms pick me up and place me into my bed. I knew it was my father because I had many times fallen asleep on the couch and it was only my father who was use to carrying me around even at my age! A few minutes later, I heard the door shut and my eyes slowly opened as I stared up at the ceiling. Why am I in here? Why did I pretend to be asleep? I had no idea, nor did I know that tonight was the last night with my encounter with Mimi…

            The next morning, I walked out of my apartment dressed up casually. She left. She had left this morning without saying goodbye. I had received the news from my half-asleep, yet half-awake father. She didn't even leave a letter or a post-it! I gave up now. My hopes and dreams to be with her were now shattered like glass. I shook my head and smiled proudly to the world. I won't be heartbroken because of something little like this! I will live my life with or without her. No matter what happens, nothing will bring me down. 

At practice, my fellow band members weren't in much of a mood to sing though I found myself singing our hit song, "Turn Around." I was now emotionally inspired by the song. I understood what the song meant because of how I felt at this moment. I had taken Mimi's presence for granted and now I blame it all on myself. I continued to sing:

"You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree  
They sit there everyday  
But even though you may think  
This is the way that things should be  
It may not always be that way  
You can't take nothing for granted  
You got to live life today  
I turn around I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around..."

I had been turning around to look at my past and had not thought about my future, but now…that was all in my mind. Whatever is ahead of me, I shall embrace it fully and confidently. After band practice, I sauntered down the sidewalk, enjoying the wonderful weather, but soon found myself smiling at a figure standing in front of me. 

"How are you doing now?" the dark-haired boy asked. 

"Hm…I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked back calmly. 

            "Dude, your girl just left you for some…some guy!" Tai said. 

            I chuckled softly. "Nah, she never was my girl…and don't worry about it, it's all right." I replied back. 

            "You sure Matt…?" Tai asked worriedly. 

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Heh…try and get back with Sora, Tai. Man…you look terrible lately…" I commented. 

            "Yeah, yeah…I know…I'm still trying, but she said she has her eyes on someone…" Tai sighed in despair. 

            Somehow I knew who that "someone" was. I too sighed in despair as I tried to comfort my best friend and myself. 

            "Women…you can't live with them, yet you can't live without them…" I sighed.

            Tai chuckled softly at my comment, but nodded in agreement. We laughed and talked about our old adventures. As well as how we tried to get more glances at "our girls" when we were in the Digital World. I remembered how I've always wanted to get stuck with Mimi when we had to separate a few times, but in the end…I never did. I was with either T.K. or someone else. It just wasn't fair…and now, I'm still not with her. Maybe it was just Fate, if I was never paired up with her back then…maybe I'll never be. I heard from T.K. that Mimi visited him and the gang in the Digital World. And guess who was with her? …yes, it was him…Michael. 

            That night, I sat at my windowsill, staring at the stars with my red guitar in my arms. Cradling it as if it was my future girlfriend, whom I had lost to another guy. I gazed at the stars, playing a few chords…thinking, thinking of a special girl. A special girl whom I've lost forever…hot tears streamed down my cheeks, but I made no effort to stop them. "Tachikawa…why....? Why her?" I asked myself between soft sobs. More tears cascaded down my cheeks, I hated this. Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? Why couldn't I be with the girl of my childhood dreams? Soon, I found myself soothed by my diligent fingers. They played a melody on my guitar that was depressing, but it helped. It helped me forget my troubles that night…

            The next morning, my daily procedure for school went as usual though my close friends looked at me with worried expressions. Upon my face was a cheerful smile, but only a few of my friends knew that I was hurting inside. After school, I walked towards my band's meeting place. Today, we've received a job…to sing and entertain the students at the dance. Once I walked into the room, all the guys gave me a worried look, but I told them to relax and that we should get ready for the next "job". We got in place and practiced for another afternoon. I was singing my heart out; I wanted to get rid of the sorrow from my heart. Sorrow, a disease so deadly that it could eat your soul away…

            I found myself change drastically from that "incident," but something kept bothering me. It was that dream…about the girl who was calling my name. Ever since Mimi left Japan and returned to America, I found that the dream came more often. Each night, it was the same thing. The girl kept calling me. Was this a sign? Is this dream trying to tell me that Mimi had something to do with my life? What is going on now? I'm more confused now and what makes it even worst is that everyone is adding onto this confusion. I just don't understand anymore. I feel so alone, so helpless and defenseless…maybe I am weak without her. Maybe I DO need her…but I can't ruin her life with…him. I can't, it wouldn't be fair to any of us…but right now, it isn't fair to me at all…


	21. Will We Ever Be Together? Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! BANDAI OWNS THEM! SONGS IN THIS FANFIC DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THEY BELONG TO SAVE FERRIS AND NICK CARTER!

Author's Note: Hope you like this fanfic and Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                Will We Ever Be Together?

Chapter 21

I walked into the darkness once more, knowing that someone was going to call me.  This wasn't the first time for this to happen. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a sweet voice was calling me. I covered my eyes from the blinding light. "Yamato…Ishida…please…help me…Yamato…save me…" the voice kept saying. I reached my hands out once more and felt nothing in return.  The bright light had destroyed the darkness and I could partially see a figure. The figure was a female; no doubt, because I could see the curves and that she looked like someone very familiar. I reached my hands out again, wanting to pull the girl into my arms and seeing her face. I reached my right hand out further and felt her hands in mine. I pulled closer, and my eyes widened at the sight….

Riiiinnnggggg! 

            I groaned softly as I hit the off button on my alarm clock. Slowly I sat up in bed, wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue boxers. "Mmmph…I hate…confusing dreams…" I murmured to myself before I opened my mouth to let out a long yawn.  I looked over at my clock and climbed off my bed, scratching the back of my head.  Another full day of band rehearsals, which I didn't really seem to mind, after all, we have an upcoming concert for the holidays, yet another, lonely Christmas for me.  My parents had finally gotten back together, but they were both busy with work.  T.K was going over to Ken's house for another Christmas bash.  Tai and the gang are thinking of coming to my concert, but afterwards, we haven't decided yet. I walked towards the window and pulled the curtains to the side, I smiled weakly at the sight before me.  Outside the ground was covered with a thin sheet of snow.  The whiteness glistened as a white dress one girl had worn…I shook my head slightly as I turned and looked over at my picture frames.  There I saw all of my friends wearing white outfits. The picture had the date "December 25, 1999."

            "Last year's picture…I wonder if we'll be able to do that again…hm…I doubt it…" I said sadly as I walked towards my bathroom. I did my daily morning routine and quickly got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark blue denim jacket with matching khakis. A soft chuckle escaped my chapped lips. "Damn…I look too innocent…" I said as I grabbed a baize fisherman's hat, I snickered softly. "Hah…beat T.K. to it…" Soon, I left my room and found my baby brother sitting on the couch, wearing only his black boxers and white t-shirt, watching television.  

            "Going out so early, Matt? Mom and dad told me to tell you that they'll be home late tonight." T.K. said while flipping through channels. 

            "Alright, hey T.K, don't you have a little date with Kari?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen to see if there was any breakfast left. 

            He jumped off the couch and glared at me. "WE'RE NOT DATING! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HELD HANDS YET!" 

            I chuckled at his reaction and smiled at him. "Hurry up and get the girl before she gets away…" I warned. 

            "Like you and Mimi? Are you still thinking about that, Matt? Dude, you should try to get over her and maybe look for another girl." T.K suggested.

            I smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, lil bro. Just worry about yourself." I replied back, grabbing a piece of bread. 

            "You can always try to go on a date with Jun." T.K. joked.

            I glared at him and tossed the piece of bread to the side as I jumped onto the couch and playfully tackled him onto the ground. After a few minutes, we both laid on the ground exhausted. 

            "Heeyy…why are you wearing my hat?" he asked. 

            "Because I felt like it plus it's my hat still! Heh…scared that Kari might pick me over you and Davis?" I snickered at my joke. 

            "Oh be quiet! Kari doesn't like Davis in that way." T.K. said and tossed a pillow at my face. 

            I laughed in response as I got up. "But really bro…if you love Kari a lot, you should tell her…I know she feels the same for you. Tell her before someone else takes her away, then you won't be able to have a chance." I said seriously.

            "Thanks Matt…" he said and smiled. 

            "Well I better get going, remember to lock the door if you leave the apartment, and also…just give me a ring if you do." I said as I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my red electric guitar. 

            "Alright, have fun and good luck at practice!" he said, turning off the television and picking up my piece of bread, taking a bite out of it. 

            "Heeyyy! That's my breakfast!" I playfully whined. We both ended up laughing; outside of our home both of us would never show this side of us. It was something very rare, but we understood each other. "Well later bro." I said and walked out the door and soon out of the apartment. 

            I walked down the sidewalks, wondering what the others were doing.  I glanced around at my surrounding scenery. It was the week before Christmas and people were doing last minute shopping.  I chuckled to myself as I walked across the street and noticed a bulletin board. Soon my smile turned upside down as I started in awe at the person on it.  My mouth dropped open as I saw Mimi Tachikawa's name and her picture on the board. "Damn…" I said softly at how beautiful she still looked after three years. I shook my head slightly and continued my way towards the auditorium. This wasn't good at all…

            Once I entered the auditorium, I was welcomed by my fellow band members, but all they were asking me was if I saw the large bulletin board.  I nodded in response, but forced a smile. "C'mon guys, we need to practice for our big day!" They looked at me with worried expressions on their faces. 

            "You sure about this Matt? We can always postpone our rehearsal for another day…" Jake, the oldest member suggested. 

            I shook my head. "No way, c'mon guys…we should practice, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

            They nodded slowly and soon practice began for five hours. During those five hours, my body and voice was there, but my mind wasn't. My mind wandered off to places that were unreachable. 

            "Later guys, see you tomorrow at four." I said and left the auditorium, taking my separate way home. I waved to them until I couldn't see them anymore.  I walked past many stores, but stopped in front of a television store where I waited for the light on the crosswalk to change. Behind me, I heard murmurs from people who were watching the televisions on display.

            "Did you hear?" one said.

            "Yeah, of course. She's coming back and to sing too." Another responded.

            "I heard she's coming back to look for the one she REALLY loves." A female voice said. 

            I snickered to myself as I crossed the street, not really caring about who the "victim" was. The "victim" whom these people were talking about. I walked home and entered my apartment to find it silent.  T.K. had gone over to Cody's house for kendo practice; I locked the door and slowly walked to the apartment balcony, the place where I went to when I needed to think.  I sat down on a chair and stared out at the horizon, glancing here and there at the snow.  I smiled to myself when I saw a little boy hold up a flower to a little girl who had snow all over her clothes.  Most likely from a snowball fight.  I smiled at the young love and wished I was able to do something like that especially with the girl I loved.  I sighed to myself once more and looked up at the sky, smiling some.  

            Suddenly I could hear the phone ringing from inside.  I quickly went back inside and picked it up. "Hello? Ishida residence." I said. 

            "Yamato…?" a feminine voice spoke. 

            "…Who's this?"  I asked, wondering who this voice belonged to.  It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't figure out who it was. 

            "It's me…Mimi…" she responded.

            "Mimi…hey, what's up?" I replied back, shocked that she remembered my phone number and name.  

            "Nothing much, I heard from Sora that you're going to have another concert on Christmas.  Can I…be your opening act?" she asked shyly.

            I smiled to myself.  "Sure thing, when are you coming to Japan?" I asked. 

            "Tomorrow." She replied back.

            "Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked. 

            "No thanks, you should practice for your concert. Christmas is coming in a few days." She said.

            "Hm…true. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." I said and hung up.  I sighed once more and looked at the calendar.  "Damn…Christmas is in two days." 

            I groaned softly on Christmas morning, I glanced over at my alarm clock and quickly jumped out of bed.  "Matt! Hurry up! Your whole band is waiting for you right now!" T.K. shouted after knocking on my door. 

            I quickly did my daily bathroom routine.  Quickly I slipped on my clothes which consisted of a white turtleneck, a freshly ironed pair of khakis, and a white fisherman hat.  I snickered at how innocent I looked. I grabbed my guitar and left my room.  Sitting on the couch were my band members, all holding a gift.  

            "Merry Christmas Matt!" they all said in unison. 

            I smiled at them. "Merry Christmas guys." I said and handed each of them their gifts.  I looked over at T.K. "Aren't you going to Ken's Christmas bash?" I asked. 

            "That's later tonight, um…can we come to your concert first?" he asked. 

            I smiled at him and handed him a couple tickets. "Sure thing, lil bro. You can always come." I said and looked over at my friends. 

            "We should get going Matt, fans should be arriving by now." Josh, the tallest member said. 

            I nodded to him. "Ok, T.K. you coming with us?" I asked. 

            He nodded. "Of course!" he said and grabbed his coat. 

            "Hey Matt…?" a voice asked timidly as we all walked out of the apartment. 

            "Yeah Alex?" I asked, looking at our second oldest member. 

            "…Do you think it's right for me to propose to her today…?" he asked. 

            "Of course, you love her and she loves you. She'll be happy and you've been dating for ten years, is it?" I said. 

            "Y-yeah…" he said with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

            "Don't worry…everything will turn out right for you." I assured him as we walked out the apartment and towards our concert site.  I sighed to myself when I saw Davis's sister, Jun, standing near the entrance with a gift in her hands. I quickly ducked behind my band members when suddenly I felt a blanket cover me. I felt as if an angel had helped me when suddenly I heard a feminine voice could be here. 

            "Hi guys! Have you seen Matt? Did he tell you that I'm going to be in the opening act?" the voice said.  Immediately I knew who had placed the blanket on me, it was an angel…it was Mimi! 

            "Oh! Matt? He's not here yet, c'mon in.  We have to set up things!" Alex said, playing along.  He said it loud enough for Jun to here it as well.  All of us entered our dressing room. Quickly I took off the blanket and smiled at Mimi.

            "Thanks a bunch Mimi. Welcome back to Japan." I said and gave her a friendly hug. "Are you parents here?" 

            "Yeah…they're here." She replied back.

            "…Is Michael here too?" I asked, wondering if they're still together. 

            "Yeah, he's here." She replied. 

            "That's cool, well we better set up." I said.  

            "Alright, I brought three of my friends to perform with me, if you don't mind…" Mimi said. Suddenly I noticed two guys and one girl, all holding their instruments. 

            I smiled. "No problem, we'll be on in an hour, so you better get ready." I said and with that I walked off to see that everything was going smoothly.  Mimi looked wonderful, she was wearing a pale pink dress and her hair was back to its normal color: brown.  If I was able to, I would have grabbed her and kissed her, longing to hold her soft body against me.  I sighed to myself, but I was happy that she was here.  I had two songs that I wanted to dedicate to her…

            An hour later, fans piled into the auditorium and all of us had butterflies in our stomachs.  I smiled when I saw Jake run onto the stage to introduce our opening act: Mimi Tachikawa! I crossed my arms and wondered what song she was going to sing. I noticed her friends' instruments. They consisted of drums, cello, and a saxophone.  I wondered what on earth they were planning on playing.  Most likely something jazzy, heck! I wasn't even sure!  

            "H-Hello everyone.  Um…Merry Christmas, I would like to dedicate this song…to my boyfriend…" she said and smiled weakly.  After saying that she took a deep breath and I felt my heart skip one whole beat after hearing her say "to my boyfriend."
    
    "Deep in the heart of every man
    
    Lies a hidden dream or plan
    
    To be a millionaire
    
    Life without a care
    
    Hey cool cat
    
    Does this apply to you?
    
    Oh don't you lie
    
    No don't you lie
    
    Cause' you can't hide the truth
    
    I can see what's behind those eyes
    
    You're tongue is so twisted from telling lies
    
    You might think you're strong
    
    But you better not treat me wrong
    
    Or else I'll say so long
    
    Goodbye
    
    I never wanna see you again
    
    Goodbye
    
    I don't wanna be your friend
    
    So long
    
    Now we've reached the end
    
    Time for me to turn that bend
    
    When time has run away
    
    And there's no need for me to stay and
    
    Lose myself to you
    
    And be abused by you
    
    I don't need the pain
    
    From your mind games
    
    When you try them again I won't be there for them to work
    
    Anymore
    
    Now you're back and you're beggin' please
    
    Crawling on your hands and knees
    
    You thought you were a star
    
    But now here you are
    
    You have not traveled far
    
    Goodbye
    
    I never wanna see you again
    
    Goodbye
    
    I don't wanna be your friend
    
    So long
    
    Now we've reached the end
    
    Time for me to turn that bend
    
    When time has run away
    
    And there's no need for me to stay and
    
    Lose myself to you
    
    And be abused by you
    
    I don't need the pain
    
    From your mind games
    
    When you try them again I won't be there for them to work
    
    Anymore"

            My eyes widened when I heard this song.  Was it true…? Did she want to dump Michael? I glanced out into the audience, wondering what Michael's reaction was and how Mimi's parents were reacting to this. I smiled to myself and found my fellow band members smirking at me.  They knew how much I loved Mimi, and most likely they saw my smile. Mimi and her friends walked off the stage and she walked up to me and smiled brightly. 

            "You okay, Mimi?" I asked confused.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking…well I'll be watching with the others now. See you later." She said and walked off. 

            I shrugged to myself as I noticed my band members had already ran out onto stage and were waiting for me.  I quickly ran off stage and heard screams from adoring fans; I smiled to myself as I got in place.  I turned around slightly to make sure that the others were ready. (Author's Note: double parentheses are actions being done during the song.) 

            I fixed the microphone and smiled at our fans.  This was our big night and we didn't want to make our adoring fans lose their hope and happiness over us.  I took a deep breath and started to sing our opening song. 

"I wish I could define 

All the thoughts that cross my mind 

They seem too big for me to choose 

I don't know which ones to lose 

When I've fallen down so far 

I think I'll never see your light 

Bouncing off of me

Shining down here from your eyes 

Help me, figure out the difference 

Between right and wrong, weak and strong 

Day and night, where I belong 

Help me, make the right decisions 

Know which way to turn, lessons to learn 

And just what my purpose is here, oh, yeah 

It's like I got the signals crossed 

With messages I can't decode 

Half asleep, never wide awake 

And on complete overload 

I got so much information here 

And nothing I can really grasp 

I should know the truth 

But I'm too afraid, so I have to ask

Help me, figure out the difference 

Between right and wrong, weak and strong 

Day and night, where I belong 

Help me, make the right decisions 

Know which way to turn, lessons to learn 

And just what my purpose is here, oh, yeah 

I wanna know you 

More than anything 

I meet you 

In my every dream, you're there for me 

You love me for who I am

No angel, just an ordinary man 

Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle 

Tryin' to understand why I can't

Why's it's such a riddle 

Got my eyes crossed 

Thinkin' so hard and I know I'm missin' the mark 

Can you help me sort out all this information 

I'm just rackin' my brain, payin' attention 

But I'm still lost and at all costs 

I... I gotta know (I gotta know, ohoh)

Help me, figure out the difference 

Between right and wrong, weak and strong 

Day and night, where I belong 

Help me, make the right decisions 

Know which way to turn, lessons to learn 

And just what my purpose is here, oh, yeah 

Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle 

Tryin' to understand why I can't

Why's is such a riddle 

Got my eyes crossed Eyes crossed 

Thinkin' so hard and I know I'm missin' the mark 

Can you help me sort out all this information 

I'm just rackin' my brain, payin' attention 

But I'm still lost and at all costs 

I... I gotta know...   (fades)" 

            I understood this song so well.  This song literally described how I felt at this very moment.  I need someone to help me…help me figure out which path is correct and which path was incorrect.  I needed my angel to help me.  I needed her…

            I looked over at the others and saw that they were fine. I smiled at Alex and nodded. It was his time to shine in the light. I took a deep breath as we started out our next song. A more upbeat song, a song meant for one special girl…

"Girl I dont know what to say

I feel so insecure

So I start off by saying a cliché

Like I've seen you before, yeah

Why play games

And all these dates

Who needs flowers

When all you wanna say is

I just wanna take you home

We can make a story of our own  

Please don't get me wrong

I just wanna

Don't you hate it when you sweat

And your legs are going numb

When you get that feeling of regret

And it makes you wanna run, oh yeah

And there I am playing nice

Meeting your parents  ((I smirked, remembering when I met the Tachikawas…))

When all I wanna say is 

I just wanna take you home (don't you want to)  

We can make a story of our own (just me and you)

Please don't get me wrong

So please don't get me wrong

I just wanna

Tell me that you feel the same  ((I stopped playing my guitar and sang my heart out))

Someone please explain

Why we have to play games 

Instead of just saying

((This was the moment were Alex had his guitar solo, later joined in by Jack, our drummer.  Before Jack was able to join in, Alex played on his guitar and kneeled down in the front, handing a girl a little box. He whispered the words "Will you marry me?" into her ear and got up instantly once Jack started to play.  The girl's face was flushed, but she nodded to him.))

Yeah

All I wanna say is

I just wanna go

I just wanna take you home (don't you want to)

We can make a story of our own (just me and you)

Please don't get me wrong (don't you get me wrong)

I just wanna take you home (I wanna take you home)

We can make a story of our own, oh yeah

Please don't get me wrong

Please don't get me wrong

Please don't get me wrong

I just wanna take you home  ((I smiled as I pointed to Mimi when I said this line.))

So please, don't get me wrong

I just wanna"

            I smiled to myself, knowing that she saw me staring at her when I sang "I just wanna take you home…" I glanced behind me and I saw Alex smiling brightly.  I knew that everything was going to turn out right for him.  I glanced over at the others and they were smirking at me.  Josh gave me thumbs up.  I chuckled to myself and smiled back. I fixed the microphone once more and smiled as I said, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to one special girl…a girl who I've loved for several years…" I smiled as I got ready, I turned slightly and chuckled to myself, seeing the shocked expressions on my band members' faces. 

"Yeah, Oh

I stare at your face

Into your eyes

Outside there's so much passing us by

All of the sounds

All of the sights

Over the earth and under the sky

Too much cold and too much rain

Too much heartache to explain

Who needs the world when I've got you ((I held out my hand to her and smiled))

Switch off the sun the stars and the moon

I've all I need inside of this room

Who needs the world when I've got you

Oh no no

I walk on the street

Talk in the dark 

I see peoples dreams just falling apart

I open my arms

Tried to be true

Seems like my only truth is you

Am I wrong

Or am I right

All I want is you tonight ((I felt my heart beat faster, I wanted her to be in my arms tonight))

Who needs the world when I've got you

Switch off the sun the stars and the moon

I've all I need inside of this room

Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the stars so bright and the grass so green and the morning light

Who needs the wind to blow and the tide to rise

Who needs it...I don't know

I don't know

Yeah

Who needs the world when I've got you

Switch off the sun the stars and the moon

I've all I need inside of this room

Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the world when I've got you

Switch off the sun the stars and the moon

I've all I need inside of this room

Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the world when I've got you" 

            With that, I smiled brightly, trying to catch my breath.  I knew she understood my hand motions, but what I wondered was if I won her heart.  I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had planned it all before she even came to Japan.  I wanted her and I knew that if I was not able to win her heart this year, then I would try next year.  For the next hours, we danced around and sang songs with our hearts.  Literally, we sang our hearts out. Once the concert was over, I couldn't stand waiting anymore.  I quickly placed my guitar down to the side and ran outside to the audience where I met up with my family and friends…as well as her. 

            "Mimi! What was the meaning of that?! I thought you loved me, but why are you breaking up with me?! Is it because of Matt?! Is that the main reason?! Tell me!" Michael shouted angrily. 

            "I'm sorry Michael…I can't be with you…my heart is with someone else…" she replied back.

            "Michael, don't be so harsh to Mimi." Tai said, trying to defend Mimi until I came. 

            "This is none of your business, Tai!" Michael shouted angrily. "It is Matt, isn't it Mimi?! I saw all those signs he was making towards you." He said. 

            "Yes…it is Matt…I'm sorry…" she said and tried to walk away. 

            Suddenly he grabbed her hand and tried to stop her from leaving. "Well I'm not going to let you go to him! What does he have that I don't have?!" he shouted. 

            "Let her go!" I shouted as I ran closer to them. 

            "Go away Matt! Get your own girlfriend! It's your fault!" Michael shouted at me. I can tell that he wanted to be Mimi still, but when I looked at Mimi, I saw her longing for someone else. 

            "Michael! Let go, you're hurting me!" Mimi said, struggling to pull her hand from him. 

            "No! I can't lose you Mimi!" he said. 

            "…Michael…let go of her now…" I said calmly. Tai knew what was going to happened and quickly told everyone to stand back. 

            "No way! I won't let her go to you!" he shouted. 

            "I said…let go of her…NOW…" I said calmly still. 

            "AND I SAID NO!" He shouted. 

            Suddenly I threw a punch at him. I punched him in the cheek and as a reflex, he let go of Mimi, whom I caught. Michael glared at me as he ran off into the crowd. 

            "You okay…?" I asked Mimi.

            "Y-yeah…thanks." She said and smiled at me. 

            "Hey! Matt and Mimi are underneath mistletoe!" T.K. shouted. 

            We both looked up to see Tai and Sora holding mistletoe over us. Mimi and I blushed madly. We could hear our friends shouting "kiss, kiss!" over and over. We both blushed as our lips moved closer and closer…


End file.
